


一点碎的，一点新的/Something Broken, Something New

by Briersville



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff and Crack, Getting Back Together, M/M, 十革组 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 32,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26962411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briersville/pseuds/Briersville
Summary: 度过第五个斯捷潘喝得人事不省的圣诞节后，伊万·布拉金斯基在一位美国小伙的撺掇下决定帮助自己的两位监护人复婚。至于这个过程中他和这个美国小伙产生的化学反应——就只能说喜事往往都是一起进门了。
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia), Russia/USSR | Soviet Union (Hetalia), 沙苏, 米露
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. 于圣诞逝去的是

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️ **注意** ⚠️：普通人AU，魔改辈分的斯捷潘、伊利亚收养伊万设定，主沙苏副米露。米露笨蛋情侣，沙苏破镜重圆（没见过这么傻的破镜重圆）。大致欢乐向。

伊万·布拉金斯基不喜欢圣诞节。这不仅仅是因为他与养父共同居住的维多利亚别墅内部没有任何圣诞装饰，与荷兰公园张灯结彩的氛围格格不入；更重要的原因是，从伊万12月13日结束了今年大学的第一个学期开始，他便亲眼目睹自己的养父斯捷潘·布拉金斯基逐渐从商界名流向颓靡酒鬼堕落而去。

平安夜当天是一个峰底。由于家政人员放了假，伊万早上起来给自己和斯捷潘做了早餐。然而，直到正午十二点斯捷潘才从楼上下来。他睡袍的领子歪了，铂金的头发在一边翘起来，罕见的金色虹膜黯淡无光，黑眼圈浓重得十分哥特，下巴上的胡茬也没有刮——虽然你得像伊万一样敏锐才能从他苍白的皮肤上看出来。

斯捷潘走进餐厅做的第一件事就是去酒柜掏伏特加。伊万注视着他倒酒、仰起脖子喝酒、整个过程中有小半杯伏特加都洒在了杯子外或脖子上，放下了自己手中的《修道士》，发出一声戏剧性的叹息。

“你真的要这样吗，斯乔帕？你现在看起来简直像是个被妻子抛弃后酗酒逃避现实的中年失业男子。”

斯捷潘给自己倒了第二杯伏特加。这次他只洒出来一点点。“那是因为我本来就是个被妻子抛弃后酗酒逃避现实的……啊，等等，”他一手夹着酒杯，一手伸进睡袍的口袋里掏来掏去，摸出一只手机来。他拨出了一个号码。“阿妮娅·尼古拉耶芙娜，听着，我圣诞假期后不会工作了。就是不工作了，明白吗？……到什么时候？我乐意到什么时候到什么时候！”

他挂断了电话，一口喝干了杯中的伏特加，冲伊万耸了耸肩膀。“你看，中年失业男子。”

伊万·布拉金斯基花了两秒钟理解发生了什么。然后，他愤怒了。

“你疯了！”他猛地站起来扑向养父并夺下了他的手机，“你不工作谁来给我付学费？！快给阿妮娅道歉！！！”

曾经，伊万·布拉金斯基是喜欢圣诞节的，斯捷潘·布拉金斯基在圣诞节时也并不总是这幅凄苦的德行。那时，这个家庭还拥有三名成员，伊万的另一名养父伊利亚·布拉金斯基——他是一名顺性别男性，只是斯捷潘偶尔喜欢用“妻子”这个称呼来抒发自己或愉悦或愤懑的情绪——还和斯捷潘处于婚姻关系中。虽然伊利亚是个无神论者，斯捷潘已经很久不去教堂，伊万也自认不是基督徒，他们还是会过圣诞节。

伊万清楚地记得自己被收养的第一年，斯捷潘和伊利亚自己动手将一棵真正的圣诞树抬进了房子里，而他在旁边兴奋地指挥。伊利亚还把他抱起来，让他完成了在房门上挂花环、在树顶上放星星的荣誉。平安夜那天圣诞树下堆满礼物，伊万把自己动手制作的东西藏在那些大盒子中间。他们三个人一起在厨房里忙活，伊利亚在火鸡里填馅料，斯捷潘指导伊万用糖霜装饰饼干。晚餐时，伊利亚还给伊万倒了一点点葡萄酒让他尝尝味道，斯捷潘惊恐的表情他至今想起来还想笑。

那之后，圣诞节当天的早上，斯捷潘和伊利亚盯着伊万画的名叫《三口之家》的水彩画时沉默了很久，久到伊万以为自己要挨打了。然后，他就被两个高大的斯拉夫人死死抱在了怀里——如今想来，那股冲击力和挨打也差不了多少。

可惜，在五年前，这些回忆都成了凝固在琥珀里的碎片，再也不会出现在现实中了。五年前的平安夜，斯捷潘和伊利亚一整天都在吵架。身为出版社编辑的伊利亚当时遇到一个棘手的问题——他们向一位作者支付了预付款，然而那位作者已经拖稿将近半年了。

“只是钱的问题，不要太在意。”斯捷潘试图说服伊利亚不要在圣诞假期还抱着手机不停地发邮件。

“是不是一切对你来说都是钱的问题？”伊利亚说。

不友好的对话很快上升为了争吵。伊利亚说圣诞节本质上是消费主义的陷阱，斯捷潘说他不懂浪漫。伊利亚论证“上等人”的浪漫建立在对劳动人民的剥削上，斯捷潘反驳说即使他们都去苦修也并不能帮助底层人。伊利亚指责斯捷潘蔑视一般人的劳动，斯捷潘指责伊利亚忙于工作丝毫不注重家庭。

“你在那些作家身上耗费的时间都比花在伊万身上的时间多！你还到他们家去拜访催他们交稿——哈，甚至有一次你是半夜回来的，跟我说你终于拿到了稿子！半夜，伊利亚！你真的只是去催稿的？”

“哦，看来你是从来没有过参加社交宴会一直到凌晨才带着酒味儿回家了？心有龌龊的人看什么都龌龊！我现在倒是很怀疑你每次‘社交’都是交什么去了！至少我和那些作家只是偶尔见面，你和你的秘书可是天天形影不离！”

伊万·布拉金斯基则捧着一杯已经放凉了的热可可惊恐地注视着这一切，他害怕两位养父从口头冲突升级到肢体冲突。他的担忧差一点就成为了现实——伊利亚的手已经握成拳头了，而伊万就在此时发出了一声尖叫：“不要！”

斯捷潘和伊利亚转头看向他，似乎刚刚意识到伊万也在屋子里。伊利亚的手立刻松开了。他轻轻吐出一口气。

屋子里变得非常安静。伊利亚再次开口的时候伊万差点摔了杯子。

“到这个地步就没什么好说的了，”伊利亚说，“斯捷潘·彼得洛维奇，该结束了。”

斯捷潘的睫毛颤了一下。他仍倨傲地抬着下巴。“如果你这么想的话，伊利亚·弗拉基米罗维奇。”

“对不起，万尼亚，”伊利亚看着伊万，“我没想吓着你。”

他宝石般的红眼睛像是被打碎了一样。

那个平安夜，斯捷潘最终把自己关在卧室里一直没有出来。伊万去给他送了两次饭，端回来的盘子和端过去的盘子没什么区别。伊利亚睡在了客厅里——伊万夜里无法入睡，从楼梯上向下窥探时，发现客厅一直亮着光，伊利亚坐在沙发上，头微微垂着，雕塑一般。

圣诞节当天早晨——伊万不知道他们是怎么在市政人员休假的时候做到的，或许是斯捷潘的门路——斯捷潘和伊利亚一起出了门，但晚上回来的只有斯捷潘一个人。

“离婚完成了。”他告诉伊万。

他缓缓坐到沙发上，正好是昨夜伊利亚坐的那个位置。

“我从来没想过，他需要带走的东西竟然那么少。”他说。

伊万挪开了目光。他瞥到了屋角的圣诞树，树下的礼物都没有拆封。他给斯捷潘准备了一只手绘套娃，给伊利亚准备了一本手抄诗集。他们从来都更喜欢伊万亲手做的东西。

“他为什么会提起我的秘书？”斯捷潘问，“我的秘书甚至都不是个女人。”

你为什么会问这个问题？伊万有点想喊。为什么？他不是不知道，斯捷潘和伊利亚总有各种小冲突，尤其是生活习惯上，但他们尽力给伊万维护了一个曾经只出现在他梦中的完满家庭环境。伊万从来，从来没有想到过他们竟然会离婚。有多少矛盾是他们没有让他看到的？

伊万想喊，可是斯捷潘空洞的眼睛又让他想笑。

“不是女人又怎么样？”他说，“伊廖沙也不是女人。”

伊利亚·布拉金斯基的手机响起来时他正用一把锋利的餐刀从一块巨大的德国烤猪排上剃肉。基尔伯特·贝什米特拍拍他的肩膀说：“你去接电话吧，我来切！”

基尔伯特是他在出版社的同事——今年伊利亚不幸说漏了嘴，让这位德裔同事得知他一人独居连陪过圣诞的人都没有，于是基尔伯特就强行邀请伊利亚到自己家，与他和他弟弟一起过平安夜。

伊利亚总觉得一个四十多岁的男人仍在和他三十多岁的弟弟同居略有些奇怪，但是贝什米特兄弟在厨房里一起烤饼干、烤猪肘、烤猪排的模样确实颇为温馨。这让也在厨房里帮忙的伊利亚感到自己是个入侵者。

他看向来电显示。是伊万——伊利亚心中生出一些愧疚来，今年他也是提前了几天和伊万在一家咖啡馆见面交换了礼物，这究竟不能弥补他们不能一起过圣诞节的遗憾。

他按下接听键。“圣诞快乐，万涅奇卡。你怎么样？”

“圣诞快乐，伊廖沙，不过我不快乐。”伊万说。

“发生什么了吗？”

“我觉得你知道发生了什么，”伊万把差点滚下床的斯捷潘推回去，又把他伸出被子乱挥的手塞回被子里。“斯乔帕又喝醉了。他刚在马桶里吐完，如果不是我及时把他推进洗手间他就会吐在客厅那只青花瓷瓶里了。”

伊利亚不禁想象了一下青花瓷瓶被呕吐物玷污的可怕景象，然后他发觉自己已经记不清离婚前每天都会看见的那只贵重花瓶的模样了。“我很抱歉，万涅奇卡。你给他吃药了吗？应该在二楼的——”他突然意识到自己说了什么。“啊，抱歉。你们或许已经换了放药的位置。”

“他才不会改你放药的位置，”伊万嘟囔，“但总之我给他吃了药。可不容易——他那样子好像以为我要毒死他呢，真不知道你以前是怎么哄他吃药的，”他叹息了一声。“你知道，每年都是这样。他一副不把自己喝破产不罢休的样子，然后把圣诞节整个睡过去。我已经……”

伊万停顿了一下，改口说：“我真的有些想念以前咱们三个一起过圣诞节的日子了。”他靠着斯捷潘的床边坐在了地毯上。

伊利亚沉默了一会儿。伊万的心跳加快了，他等待着另一位养父的回答。

“无论现在是怎样的，我希望你以前的回忆能保持美好，”伊利亚最终这样说，“但是，万尼亚，我们已经离婚五年了。我依然在乎你，会为你竭尽所能，但斯捷潘的事……已经和我没有关系了。”

被子里的斯捷潘含含糊糊地嘟囔了一句“混蛋”，伊万宁愿相信他骂的是伊利亚而不是把他强塞进被子里的自己。“但是——”

“万尼亚，听我说。我们都是成年人，做了选择，就要为自己的选择负责——我很抱歉他听起来不太好，但是他得学会自己解决自己的问题。抱歉，我得挂了，朋友叫我帮忙呢。”

伊利亚在贝什米特的餐桌旁坐下来时感到胸口像是堵着什么。基尔伯特咧嘴笑着举起啤酒瓶时，他勉强调动面部肌肉做出一个足够体面的微笑。

“圣诞快乐伙计们！忙了一下午该享受劳动成果了，”基尔伯特搓着手，“阿西，把大肘子给咱们的客人来一份！”

他梳着背头的弟弟并没有对客人表现出同等的热情。路德维希·贝什米特将盘子递来时，伊利亚感觉到那双天蓝色的眼睛发出无声的提问：你在我家里干什么，布拉金斯基？

是啊，我在这里干什么呢？伊利亚问自己。

圣诞节的早晨，伊万·布拉金斯基做的第一件事是推开他养父的卧室门，通过一条缝隙观察着床上的人影。确信斯捷潘的胸口有着明显的起伏、并未在半夜被呕吐物呛死后，他松了一口气。

昨天他挂掉电话后斯捷潘又开始折腾。他先是踢掉了被子，并且在伊万试图把被子盖回去的时候一把抓住伊万的手腕，迷迷糊糊地说：“伊廖沙？”

“我是伊万，”伊万说，“是你收养的儿子不是你前夫——这种错误是不能犯的，斯乔帕！”

斯捷潘眨了眨眼睛。“哦……对。伊廖沙已经走了五年了……”

“别这样，有点吓人。你说得跟他死了似的。”

“ **死了** ……？”

“忘了我刚说的吧。没有人死，好吗？睡一觉，什么都别想了。”

他轻轻掩上房门，走下楼梯，来到餐厅。为什么他还是个小孩的时候从来不觉得这间餐厅空旷呢？

他们的餐桌已经五年没有摆过圣诞晚餐——伊万认为五年前的那次不算，虽然食物还算丰盛，但只有他和伊利亚两个人的晚餐算什么圣诞晚餐？

伊万打开冰箱，看着里面满满当当的食材。家政人员们放假前给他们留下了充足的储备。但他们不知道，每当这种时候斯捷潘顶多能吞下去点流食，而伊万也没有心情做什么正经的菜式。

他轻轻叹了口气，从冷冻室里扒拉出一盒速食意面丢进微波炉里。

伊万唯一的盼头就是，等25日过去，斯捷潘很快又会变回那个正常的、优雅的、游刃有余的斯捷潘了。

但是，25日上午，当伊万将伊利亚今年送的礼物——一条手织围巾围在脖子上时，他又想起了昨天伊利亚在电话上说的事。与他当年的期望相悖，二十岁的伊万·布拉金斯基并没有比十五岁的自己更能理解他的两位养父为什么离婚，离婚后又为什么一个连见面都要躲，一个每逢离婚纪念日就要把自己喝吐。

伊万现在觉得自己也需要喝一杯。为了他以为取得了又失去的美好家庭，也为了又一个即将过去的、惨淡的圣诞节。


	2. “紫色”邂逅

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 直男阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯最大的错误，就是走进这家酒吧前没有注意看门口的彩虹标志。但那时他还没意识到，自己的取向再也直不回去了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 醉酒发疯崩坏露注意。我都干了什么……

两年前，当斯捷潘·布拉金斯基在餐桌上听十八岁的伊万·布拉金斯基交代自己光顾了一家同志酒吧时，他的神色只是动摇了一秒，五分钟后，他给伊万塞了一盒安全套（伊万发现它们已经过期近三年了，不难想象这盒套原本应该被用在什么场合）。而当伊利亚·布拉金斯基在与伊万例行见面的小咖啡馆听到这个消息时，他险些被拿铁呛死。然后，他给伊万讲了一个半小时的安全注意事项。

“万尼亚，”讲座结束后他犹豫道，“你的……倾向，难道是受到我们——”

“倾向是天生的，”伊万保证，“你们就算想影响也影响不了。”

但事实上，伊万在这种场合做得最多的事是取材。他的专业是英语文学，业余爱好是写剧本，理想是有一天能看到自己的剧本在西区上演——当然，在伦敦，他敢于做这种白日梦的基础还是斯捷潘这个能保证他不饿死的有钱养父。

在群魔乱舞的酒吧里，伊万最常做的事是找一个隐秘的角落，观察其他的顾客，在一个小本子上记录下自己的想法或情景速写。这种异常的行为，和他作为一名高大斯拉夫人的身体条件，让伊万至今都没有受到过任何不欢迎的关注。

而这个圣诞节，伊万·布拉金斯基终于为了喝酒而不是取材来到了他最常去的一家位于莱斯特广场的酒吧。

“你对一个平安夜一直在照顾酒鬼老爹的人有什么推荐？”他问酒保。

头发挑染了亮粉色、打了眉钉的男人给了他一个同情的眼神。他迅速调好了一杯鸡尾酒——动作很漂亮，但伊万没注意看——递给他，说：“这个，紫色邂逅——祝您接下来转运。”

伊万想诅咒给他调“紫色邂逅”的酒保。

那个眼镜男刚走进酒吧的时候伊万就看出来他肯定是第一次来这种地方。诚然眼镜男的长相还不错——有点乱的金发，天蓝色的眼睛，小麦色皮肤，手臂和肩膀肌肉线条流畅——但是他一脸傻笑似乎生怕别人不知道他从来没进过酒吧，而且还操着一口美国口音的英语！

伊万立刻下了判断：这多半是个满了十八岁却没到二十一的美国人到了英国发现自己居然有资格进酒吧，马上兴奋得跟第一次见打火机的山顶洞人似的，看都不看就直接进来了。如果这眼镜男知道这是间什么性质的酒吧——不过，这跟伊万又有什么关系呢？

眼镜男创造了这个关系。

伊万不过是再要了一杯酒的功夫，就发现眼镜男已经从左后方贴了过来。“嘿，先生，”他还笑着，只是笑得没有刚进来时那么毫无保留了，美国口音倒是依旧明显得令人心碎。“抱歉，我——”  
“没兴趣。”伊万说。

“哦，不，不，你误会了！”眼镜男惊慌道，“我只是想问——哇哦！！”

他往前一扑，半边身子贴到了伊万背上，而伊万手中酒杯的内容物就这样洒了出来——

浇在了他的围巾上。

“对不起！对不起我不是故意的，呃，我可能有纸巾！”

如果昨日伊万没有经历那么多令人身心俱疲的事，如果他没有一口气喝了十几杯不清楚成分的鸡尾酒，他本应注意到，眼镜男一开始贴过来只是因为他想躲避一群醉鬼，而他扑上来也是因为被一位兴奋又粗心的顾客撞到。然而，此时的伊万只有两个想法。

第一，伊廖沙手织的围巾，他才戴了不到一天就被弄脏了。

第二，那个酒保给他调的“紫色邂逅”只有后半截是对的。他现在就要把这场“邂逅”变成血色邂逅。

“Мудак！”伊万·布拉金斯基一拳冲着眼镜男的脸挥了出去。

阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯觉得这个圣诞日简直像云霄飞车一样。这位十九岁的青年自从成功申请了自己大学到伦敦交换一年的项目后就一直盼着能去一次酒吧，终于圣诞日的下午他从那个古板的远房表哥那里成功出逃，来到莱斯特广场，准备先去找家酒吧开开眼界，再在附近的一溜中餐厅里选一个满足口腹之欲。

然后，从十二岁至今只和女孩子约过会的，因为不肯用假证从未进过酒吧的阿尔弗雷德，就误入了一家同志酒吧。

他察觉到有人摸自己屁股的时候嗷的一嗓子叫了出来，往前一蹦，撞到了一位顾客身上，还没等他道歉，对方就冲他露出微笑并伸出胳膊准备把他圈进怀里。阿尔弗雷德浑身的汗毛都竖了起来，他拿出了打橄榄球的技巧与架势往下一蹲，避开了那两条手臂。接下来，他在舞池的人堆里左冲右突，左右腾挪，不仅被摸、不小心摸到别人还确定自己脸上被亲了两下。终于，这可怜的小伙子连滚带爬地摸到了吧台边缘。那里坐着一位铂金头发、穿着米色风衣的青年，在这间恐怖的酒吧里散发着正常到几乎不正常的安静气场。阿尔弗雷德莫名松了一口气，他开口向风衣青年求助——

悲伤的是，他被错当成了搭讪的人。

更悲伤的是，由于阿尔弗雷德后方遭到撞击，他扑到了风衣青年身上，并导致对方手里的酒都洒给了衣服。

最悲伤的是，当风衣青年怒视了他片刻后高喊着一个古怪的单词挥拳朝他的脸揍过来时，还未从先前的精神冲击中恢复的阿尔弗雷德，第一反应居然是：

还好，他只是想揍我，不是想强吻我！

而拜他出色的运动神经所赐，他的第二反应就是接住了对方的拳头。

风衣青年却不依不饶，似乎坚持要把阿尔弗雷德的脑袋拍进胸腔里。这下阿尔弗雷德也恼了，在风衣青年的拳头第三次招呼过来时，他挥拳揍了回去。

阿尔弗雷德的第一次酒吧之行不可谓不充实。他体验到了音乐与灯光，体验到了蹦迪，体验到了骚扰，体验到了搭讪被拒，甚至体验到了酒吧斗殴以及作为其后果的被保安扔出酒吧，唯一没体验到的就是酒精。

“好啦，这下你该开心了吧！”阿尔弗雷德揉着被保安抓疼的肩膀，怒气冲冲地瞪着蹲在地上的风衣青年，“一条围巾而已，你为什么要跟我打架？这下咱俩都被扔出来了！”

“你又懂什么！”风衣青年说。接下来，一件可怕的事发生了：这个目测六英尺高的健壮男人，竟然保持着蹲姿开始哭了！

阿尔弗雷德注意到他的虹膜竟然是紫罗兰的颜色。这双眼睛溢满泪水的时候正如紫水晶似的漂亮，看得阿尔弗雷德这个直男都心一颤。

“呃……对不起，我不知道怎么回事但是对不起！”阿尔弗雷德僵硬地伸出手拍了拍风衣青年的肩膀，“就，别哭了好吗……至少别在这里哭啊！”

“你感觉好点儿了吗？”阿尔弗雷德小心翼翼地问。  
他和风衣青年坐在一家奶茶店里，各拿着一杯奶茶——买给风衣青年的那杯里面没加珍珠，阿尔弗雷德怕他喝奶茶的时候忍不住再哭然后被珍珠呛死。他也不知道为什么要给一个十分钟前还试图揍扁自己的男人买奶茶，大概是正义感作祟吧。

奶茶店的店面很小，他们两个健壮青年在里面坐着，似乎都要把整家店占满了。

风衣青年不再落泪了，但是眼角依旧泛着红。他手里攥着那条沾上了紫色污渍的米色围巾，注视它的神情就像注视着死掉的宠物。

“这是伊……我爸给我织的围巾。”他的声音绵软轻柔，和高大的身躯对比鲜明。

“也许你可以让他再织一条？”阿尔弗雷德建议。

“再织一条也不是现在这条了！”风衣青年说，“你会对意外流产的女人说让她再生一个吗？！”

“但围巾和……呃，算了，没事，”阿尔弗雷德不知道风衣青年之前喝了多少酒，根据他应付喝醉了的远房表哥的经验，这种时候讲逻辑没有意义。“我真的很抱歉，但我不是故意的。我也没想到你居然会哭……”

“我爸已经走了五年了，”风衣青年没听见似的，“你说织就能织吗？”

阿尔弗雷德缩起肩膀。“对不起，我不知道……我是说，我对你的损失很抱歉。”

“他没有死，你为什么说得跟他死了一样？”还有点迷蒙的紫罗兰眼睛瞪着阿尔弗雷德，“他只是离开了我和斯……我另一个爸！”

“哇哦，另一个爸？呃，这……挺好的，真的。”

伊万感觉到之前喝的十几杯酒有点上头。他险些就当着一个陌生人的面叫起了“伊廖沙”和“斯乔帕”——毕竟他从来都是以昵称而不是“爸爸”“爹地”称呼两位养父。那么跟一位陌生人谈起他们的时候他该怎么说呢？他又为什么要和一个陌生人谈起他们呢？伊万只是觉得很难过，这一点也不坚强，可他真的很难过。眼镜男湛蓝的眼睛里是担忧的情绪吗？他为什么会担心根本不认识的伊万？

伊万终于忍不住说：“他们离婚了。”

“哦，”眼镜男说，“我很抱歉。”

“你除了抱歉还会说什么？”伊万不满道。

“抱歉，呃！我是说，我不是很擅长做心理辅导！”眼镜男的额角有一缕竖起来的头发，随着他一惊一乍的动作晃悠着。伊万盯着那缕头发，认为它用来当逗猫棒一定会很有意思。

“你是不是美国人？”他问眼镜男。

“哦，对！我是德克萨斯来的，”眼镜男露出一个非常牙膏广告的笑容，“是我的口音吗？”

伊万哼了一声算是默认。

“虽然我是德克萨斯人但我在加州上学！”眼镜男兴致勃勃道，“我的大学有个交换项目可以来伦敦，正好我在这边有些亲戚，所以就申请了！我提前过来就是为了趁着圣诞假期可以多玩玩再上学。今天我是想尝试去酒吧的，可是，嗯，我们都知道发生什么了。”

“至少你在圣诞假期还可以‘玩’，”伊万阴郁道，“而我还要照顾我的另一个爸免得他把自己喝死。”  
眼镜男睁大了眼睛。“这听起来可有点惨！你的……另一个爸，难道酗酒吗？”

他听起来真的有点担心还有点警惕，好像伊万是什么需要拯救的家暴受害者似的。伊万感到自己有必要在陌生人面前维护一下斯捷潘的名声。“不，只是他和……爸，是圣诞节的时候离婚的。所以他圣诞节的时候喝酒。”

“哇，这听起来真的有点惨。对你来说一定很难。”眼镜男拍了拍伊万的肩膀。伊万又觉得眼睛有点酸了，从来没人对他说过这种话。为什么是个陌生人？还是个美国人？

他不禁说：“如果你要收养一个小孩，为什么还要离婚呢？”

“我不知道，哥们。但是有时候人不分开反而可能互相伤害，对吧？如果没有感情了还坚持婚姻说不定对你来说更不好呢。”

“他们当然不是没感情！”伊万反驳。“我和爸现在还每个月都要见几次面，每次我一提到另一个爸他就说他只要知道我过得怎么样就行了。但是一旦我不提另一个爸他就开始问我有没有别的要说忘了说的！”

眼镜男“噗”了一声然后捂住了嘴。“我觉得这听起来有点熟悉。”

“他甚至还会关注新闻里另一个爸的公司的情况！另一个爸更是，他把爸的出版社出的每一本书都买了，甚至还想干脆把那家出版社整个买下来！”

“他是蝙蝠侠吗？！”

“但是我跟他说要是他这么干爸绝不会原谅他，于是他就放弃了！他绝对还很在乎爸对他的看法！而且他们俩还一直记得对方喜欢什么——大英博物馆出北西伯利亚文物展的时候其中一个就特意来跟我说可以去看看，那东西明明是另一个喜欢的；泰特现代美术馆出苏联海报展的时候另一个也特意跟我说可以去看看，可是喜欢苏联艺术的根本也不是他！”

“等等，等等，我有点晕，”眼镜男抬起一只手，“让我整理一下。你对他俩的称呼都是爸，为了方便区分我们把他们称作一号爸和二号爸。”

“哈？”

“我们现在定义一号爸为给你织围巾的爸，二号爸为圣诞节喝酒的爸。你这个一号爸，嘴上说着不关心二号爸，但总是想从你这里或者新闻里知道他过得怎么样，对吧？你这个二号爸，听起来好有钱，甚至还想把一号爸的出版社买下来，虽然听起来很吓人，但我们姑且就算这说明他特别在乎一号爸。然后，你这两个爸还总惦记着对方喜欢什么，虽然我觉得他们喜欢的东西都很奇葩，但是他们表达的方式都是跟你说而不是找对方，是不是这样？”  
伊万一边吸奶茶一边皱眉听他分析。他仍旧受到酒精影响的大脑认为，眼镜男的表达方式虽然有些怪异，但是基本逻辑是正确的。

“大概是这样。”

“我觉得还是你比较可怜，”眼镜男真诚道，“夹在中间，太难了。”

伊万又想起一件事。“一号爸现在根本不肯见二号爸，但凡有什么活动可能有二号爸出现他都会借口不去。我觉得就是因为他们刚离婚不到一年的时候在一次朋友聚会上碰见，然后出于习惯就坐在了对方旁边还帮对方递了杯子！在那之后他们俩就从来不在一个场合同时出现了。”

眼镜男点了点头。“这是太尴尬了。你知道吗，我觉得你说得对。他们如果已经完全没感情了是不会这样的！”

“当然了！他们就是太要面子不肯开口说后悔离婚！”

“那太可惜了！”

“可是我能怎么办呢？”伊万低落了下去。

“不要那么轻易放弃啊！”眼镜男坚定地拍了拍他的手背，“虽然他们不肯开口，但不是还有你吗？”

“我？”

“既然他们总是以你做渠道打探对方的消息，你干嘛不利用这个机会帮他们复合呢？”

伊万低着头，看着膝盖上的围巾。眼镜男的话语竟让他的心跳加速起来了，五年以来，他第一次燃起希望的火苗——只是因为美国人擅长煽动吗？

围巾脏了可以洗，斯乔帕和伊廖沙离婚了为什么不可以复婚？

“你说的有道理，”伊万缓慢地说，“我认为值得一试。”

走出奶茶店后，眼镜男提出要送伊万回家。“我是不能放任一个喝醉了的人自己一个人游荡的！”

“为什么我要告诉你我住在哪？”伊万说。他们在莱斯特广场地铁站口僵持。

“呃……”眼镜男张口结舌，“说得也是！那至少，至少我可以送你上出租车，或者地铁？说真的，我不太放心让你一个人回家，你知道，都是学校‘安全饮酒’训练里提到过的……”

“但是我们才认识不到一个小时，”伊万指出，“你和路上的其他陌生人对我而言没有差别。看着我，美国人。你觉得我会有什么危险吗？”

“你怎么能对自己施加刻板印象呢？”眼镜男大叫，“而且，我听你讲了那么多事，你也知道了不少我的事，你可以算是我在伦敦的第一个朋友了！”

伊万愣了一会儿。第一个朋友？

“这样吧，”眼镜男说，“我把我的手机号给你，你安全到家后给我打个电话，或者发个短信？”

“那样你还是会拿到我的号码。”伊万说。

“但是主动权在你手里。”眼镜男咧嘴一笑。

他把自己的手机号报给了伊万，并且重复了两遍确保没有错误。

“姓名是阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯，阿尔弗雷德大帝那个‘阿尔弗雷德’！记得给我发短信，Mr—？”

“布拉金斯基，”伊万说，“伊万·布拉金斯基。”

“好长的姓，你还是发短信告诉我吧！回见，伊万！”

他摆了摆手，转身朝广场走去，头顶竖起的头发一颤一颤的。


	3. 散步时该谈什么

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 伊万·布拉金斯基发出那条表面上是“改天吧”而实际意思是“算了吧”的短信时，根本没想到在偌大一个伦敦城，两次偶遇同一个人竟然这么容易。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我流沙哥似乎正逐渐化为沙娘娘，然而泥塑攻使我快乐。（暴露真面目：最喜欢搞看起来像BA的AB了！）
> 
> 直男米是宝藏，然而……刚发现自己似乎不会写直男（躺平）。

伊万·布拉金斯基在地铁上睡着了。当他被一位乘客的长柄伞戳到胫骨惊醒过来时，发现自己已经坐过了三站，不得不揉着太阳穴走下车厢往回坐。等待地铁到来时，他无聊地翻阅着自己的手机相册；最新的一张照片里，喝晕过去的斯捷潘侧卧在床上，半边身子露在被子外面，两条胳膊紧搂着被子不放还把一条腿也搭在了被子上头像是要勒死谁，并因这大幅度动作导致睡衣下摆掀起，露出了半截腰——如果这张照片让他的竞争对手和员工看见，那绝对会意味着斯捷潘·布拉金斯基的社会性死亡，但伊万却只想象着伊利亚见了这张照片会怎么想。如果不是地铁站里一格信号都没有，他可能就真的借着酒劲把这张照片发出去了。

走出荷兰公园地铁站后，年轻人将手揣在风衣兜里慢悠悠地向家的方向走去，掏钥匙开门的时候用了三次才对准。而他刚推开门，就听见《天鹅湖》的哀婉旋律响彻别墅。

伊万脱了靴子和风衣，抓着围巾朝客厅走去。一台古色古香的留声机吟唱着柴可夫斯基的名曲，而斯捷潘穿着一件厚实的黑天鹅绒浴袍扶着额头仰卧在沙发上。他的胡子刮过了，头发也整洁多了，身上有股须后水和香氛沐浴露的味道，只是眼睛里还有血丝。

“你好啊，万涅奇卡。”他嘟哝着，嗓音沙哑。

“你看起来像个忧郁的寡妇，”伊万无情评价道，他走到养父跟前，叉着腰俯视对方。“你是在哀悼苏联解体还是怎么的？”

“别开玩笑了，我又不是伊利亚。”斯捷潘眼角抽动了一下，他的目光落在伊万手里沾着污渍的米色围巾上。“这可怕的……像是有一堆葡萄在上面呕吐过的围巾是怎么回事？”

“酒洒到上面了。”伊万选择隐瞒具体是怎么洒上去的。

“那你还留着它干什么？买条新的。”

伊万不自觉地叹了口气，他都能想象伊利亚如果听了这句话会说什么，尽管上次类似的情景发生已经是五年多以前。“这是伊廖沙今年送我的礼物，是他自己织的，所以我不想扔。”

斯捷潘沉默了一会儿。

“哦。”他干巴巴道。

“你吃过午饭了吗？”伊万问。

“你觉得呢？”

伊万又叹了口气。“冰箱里有现成的，你总不会离了我和伊廖沙连微波炉都不会用吧？”

“我现在不想起来。”

伊万耸了耸肩。“好吧。那我去洗围巾，你什么时候想起来了自己去热。”

斯捷潘给了他一个略显幽怨的眼神。“你倒是也不愿帮个忙。”

“毕竟，”伊万模仿着养父之前的语气说，“ **我** 也不是伊利亚。”

伊万将围巾放进洗衣机，手指迟缓地旋转着按钮，再三确认自己确实选择的是手洗模式后才按下了”开始”。他的头还有点发沉，于是靠着洗衣机蹲了一会儿，从兜里摸出手机。这时，他才想起自己通讯录上的新客——那个叫阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯的美国眼镜男。

伊万的手指停留在通讯录界面上。他知道，在当今世界，与看得过眼的陌生人互留电话号码再以短信互相试探并不是什么罕见的“交友”方式，只是他本人在这方面偏向保守。

伊万注视着属于“阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯”的灰色头像，回想着阿尔弗雷德究竟长什么样子。健康的小麦色皮肤，蓝得令人心旷神怡的眼睛甚至能让人原谅他的眼镜，友善到傻乎乎的微笑。

哦，他还很同情伊万被两个养父夹在中间的困境。

还在意伊万到底是不是安全到家。

如果他此时是完全清醒的，伊万可能依旧不会做出这种事，但伊万此时不完全清醒，于是他点上了通讯录界面上的短信图标，缓慢地按下一个又一个字母：

_你好，阿尔弗雷德。这里是伊万·布拉金斯基。我已经在家了。_

他还没来得及锁屏，阿尔弗雷德的回复就到了：

_太好了！你花了好久啊，我都有点担心了！_

而不等伊万回复，他就又发了两条：

_所以是布拉金斯基！我得花一段时间才能记住你的姓氏呢😆_

_无论如何很高兴你安全到家了！今天和你聊得非常开心！_

伊万注视着洗衣机里摇动的围巾。他们聊了什么来着？伊廖沙和斯乔帕对彼此奇怪的感情？

居然会有人觉得这个有意思？

他继续缓慢打字：

_谢谢你愿意听我絮絮叨叨。_

阿尔弗雷德回复：

_随时恭候！我说，我们改天应该再见个面，做点好玩的事😝_

“好玩的事”指的是什么？伊万的弯曲思维不由自主地跑偏了，好在他及时想起了阿尔弗雷德在酒吧里惊魂未定的表情。他最终决定回复：

_嗯，改天吧。_

伊万对自己的处理颇为满意。“改天”的意思当然可以是“最好永远别”——虽然阿尔弗雷德在某些方面挺可爱的，但他可不想和一个直男（还是美国直男！）牵扯过多。

伊万拎着烘干好的围巾走出洗衣房时心情忧郁，因为围巾上的紫色污渍还是没有完全洗掉。但当他经过客厅，听见留声机依旧播放着《天鹅湖》时，他有了一个主意。

“你该不会一直躺在这里没动吧？”伊万走进客厅。

“啊，万涅奇卡回来了，”斯捷潘说，“你洗好围巾了？”

伊万叹了口气：“对，但是显然那种酒比我想得更顽固。你大概是对的——这条围巾是不能再戴了。”

他“随手”将围巾搭在另一张空沙发的靠背上。“也许我应该直接问伊廖沙能不能再给我织一条。”

伊万转身朝楼梯走去，回到了自己的房间。

大约半个小时后，音乐停止了。伊万又等了半个小时才悄悄下楼，他满意地看到，自己留在沙发靠背上的围巾已经不见了。

伊万·布拉金斯基花了一个下午和晚上搜索”如何帮助两个分手的人再续前缘”，甚至用上了大学的数据库资源，并被几篇心理学和社会学论文转移了注意。第二天早餐后，他按照惯例走出家门前往荷兰公园散步，走路过程中仍没有停止思考。

此时，他已经差不多忘记了心底熊熊燃烧的帮助两位养父复婚的念头是怎样被点燃的——

“嘿，伊万！真巧啊！我可没想到能在这里遇见你！”

——如果他没有在路上碰见阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯的话。

美国小伙是从马路对面看到伊万后跑过来的，他笑容灿烂，眼睛闪闪发光，还穿着昨天的那件羽绒外套。瞧着伊万略有些僵硬的面部表情，他迟疑了一下，但依旧微笑着。“呃，你还记得我吗？我是阿尔弗雷德，我们在酒吧——”

“我记得你，”伊万生硬道，并未停下脚步，“你在这里做什么，阿尔弗雷德？”

“嗯，我……住在这附近？准确地说我表哥住在这附近，我正在他家借住。不过他刚把我赶出来，要我‘熟悉一下周围的环境’，”阿尔弗雷德或许是想模仿英国口音，但他可悲地失败了。“他让我午饭时间再回去。不过我觉得既然出来了不如午饭就在外面吃了，因为我表哥做饭的水平实在是，哎哟，”他缩了缩脖子。“无论如何，我很高兴见到你！你也住在这附近吗？”

“这不关你的事。”伊万说。

“你还真注重隐私啊。呃，抱歉，是我太不注意距离了吗？”

是的，伊万心想。

但说到距离，他现在才注意到阿尔弗雷德竟然和他保持着同样的速度，而且说话一点都不喘。这倒是十分少见——由于伊万天生腿长步子大，又因为带大他的两名养父（尤其是伊廖沙）走路向来十分利索，他的“正常步速”往往要一般人小跑着才能跟上，伊万有时甚至会考虑这是否是自己难交朋友的原因之一。

刚升入中学的伊万曾经有天晚上坐在壁炉旁和斯捷潘聊天，他告诉斯捷潘：“学校里的人都不愿意和我来往。”

那时，斯捷潘扬起眉毛，神色变得严肃起来：“他们欺负你了吗？”

“倒也不是，”伊万用左手的食指指腹按上拇指的指甲，“但是无论去哪里我都是一个人。一开始还有人和我一起走的，但是他们都说我走得太快、和我一起走太累，所以现在我只能一个人了。”

“这当然不是你的错，”斯捷潘立刻说，“当然，或许你可以稍微放慢速度等待你的朋友。但如果他们因为你走路太快就不愿和你来往，失去这些人也不是什么损失。”

“嗯，我觉得大部分人也不值得我特意放慢速度去等，”伊万承认，“但是，如果真的有人能和我一起走的话……”

“总会有这么一个人的，”斯捷潘拍了拍他的肩膀，冲他眨了一下眼睛，“不信，你可以去问问伊廖沙，他是怎么知道我就是他‘重要的另一半’的。”

于是伊万去问了。伊利亚从电脑前抬起头，看了一眼养子，然后轻轻叹气。

“你想听实话吗？”

伊万点头。

“好吧，”伊利亚摘下了眼镜，“那时我刚离开一个新书分享会，而他从会场里跟出来，在我耳边喋喋不休说我们选择出版那本书就是一个错误。我觉得这人实在太烦，就想走快一点甩掉他，但没想到怎么都甩不掉，”他的神情比起“烦”倒更像是无奈夹杂着一点宠溺，“当时我当然没这么想，但现在回忆起来，或许从那时起我就知道自己肯定是摆脱不了他了。”

“不过，你这是要去哪？”伊万回过神来，听见阿尔弗雷德正在问自己，“是有什么事要办吗？”

“我只是在散步，”伊万说，“去荷兰公园。”

“哦！”阿尔弗雷德睁大了澄澈的蓝眼睛，“那你介不介意我跟着你去？我也想熟悉一下那个公园！”

伊万在路口停住了脚步。他注视着阿尔弗雷德，突然意识到这美国人说不定会很有用。

作为一位二十岁的成年男子，伊万·布拉金斯基从不会主动承认，他其实连一场真正意义上的恋爱都没经历过。这也是从昨日开始一直困扰他的一个问题：若他完全没有任何恋爱经验，又该怎么帮助两个分手五年的人复合？

况且他也不可能去求助别人。

但眼前这个美国人不一样：他已经知道了不少伊万家里两位养父的情况，而且他的人际交往技能显然比伊万更强。

伊万对阿尔弗雷德小小地微笑了一下。“可以，不过我有个条件。”

阿尔弗雷德麻烦大了。

他此刻和伊万·布拉金斯基，那个在酒吧里偶然认识的穿风衣的青年——他今天仍然穿着那件米色风衣，不过围巾似乎换了一条——并肩在荷兰公园行走，而伊万正等待他提供“帮助一对分手了但旧情难忘的情侣复合”的有效建议。

阿尔弗雷德没想到，他昨天在奶茶店里随口一说的建议竟让伊万如此严肃地对待。他更困惑的是，为什么他一个直男，在看到伊万对自己微笑后就心跳加速，没听清楚对方说的带他一起逛公园的“条件”是什么就一口答应了。

“所以呢，你怎么看？如果我偷拿斯乔帕的手机给伊廖沙发短信，会不会显得太唐突了？”

——伊万甚至还把他那两个爹的名字告诉了他，而不是像昨天那样用滑稽的“爸”，“另一个爸”，“一号爸”，“二号爸”来指代他们。

阿尔弗雷德咳嗽了一声，努力摆出认真分析局势的表情，虽然他实际上还分不清“斯乔帕”和“伊廖沙”到底谁是谁。“我认为，如果不是他主动发短信，那么这件事没有意义。”

“但是我该怎么让他们重建联系呢？”

“我想，事情的本质，还是要搞清你爸的真实需求，”阿尔弗雷德发挥起了做课堂演讲时胡侃的技能，“我是说，你从他们的表现看出他们仍在乎对方。但他们究竟是不是真的这么想呢？我们需要直接的证明。就好像，呃，就好像以前的媒人，如果不知道男方是不是真的想娶女方就跑去找女方说媒，万一女方心动了而男方不想娶，那多尴尬。”

伊万皱眉思索着。“你的意思是，我应该直接去问斯乔帕或者伊廖沙到底想不想复合。”

“也许先问其中一个比较好，”阿尔弗雷德建议，“这样，你就可以名正言顺地作为，呃，恋情顾问去帮助他。给他出主意，告诉他什么时候应该做什么——这样，就算失败了你的责任也不是最大的。”

“失败”这个词似乎让伊万充满愁绪。“好吧，”他轻叹，“那我还是直接去问斯乔帕吧，然后根据他的反应再制定下一步计划。”

阿尔弗雷德暗暗舒了一口气，这样一来，伊万应该就不会继续要求他提供其它点子了。他四下张望着，因为一直想着如何对付伊万的问题，他竟没注意到他们已经来到一处优美的池塘。池塘的一边铺满鹅卵石，另一边有一座石桥，颇有东方风情。

“这里真美啊，”阿尔弗雷德说，“是什么风格？中国？日本？”

“这是京都花园，”伊万回答，“如果你是春天或者秋天来会更漂亮。”

阿尔弗雷德悄悄瞄着他的侧脸。伊万有一个英挺的鼻子，脸颊线条相比之下则要柔和一些；他肤色雪白，睫毛颜色也很浅，搭配着紫色的虹膜——阿尔弗雷德从来没见过这样的景色。

“我觉得冬天也挺漂亮的。”他告诉伊万。

临近中午的时候，伊万跟阿尔弗雷德说他准备回去了。

“这么快？”阿尔弗雷德说，“我还指望着你这个热情的英国人能请美国游客吃顿饭感谢我帮你出主意呢。”

“我不是英国人，”伊万纠正，“我是俄罗斯人。”

“你是说你是俄罗斯籍？”

“我是英国籍，但我是俄罗斯人。”

阿尔弗雷德眨了几下眼睛，放弃了思考。“好吧，我确实不太擅长理解这种民族身份认知。但说真的，”他换上了哀求的语气，“至少，告诉我这附近有什么可吃的餐厅？我真的不想回家面对我表哥的厨艺，你想象不到——他做出来的司康饼全都是黑色的！”

伊万忍俊不禁。“你把司康饼妖魔化了。烤一烤，切两半，涂上果酱和奶油芝士，其实味道还是很不错的。”

“但是黑色的——”

“我真得回去了，”伊万举起一只手打断了阿尔弗雷德，“不过，如果你往那边走，”他抬起一只手给美国小伙指路，“一直走到荷兰公园大道，地铁站附近有个Pret A Manger，他们卖咖啡、三明治之类的东西，当然不算什么超级美味但味道都很正常，而且都是有机食品。你知道，就是你们美国人最喜欢的东西。”

“好吧，”阿尔弗雷德忧伤道，“我的俄罗斯朋友把我抛弃给了有机三明治店。”

伊万再次微笑起来。“放心，我还会随时发短信找你征求建议的，琼斯顾问。”

他摆摆手，从另一条小径离开了，长长的白色围巾在身后飘动着。


	4. 婚姻，爱情，坟墓

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 论了不起的伊万·布拉金斯基是如何同时坑害两位养父和未来男友的。

伊万·布拉金斯基坐在自己的书房里，在面前的桌子上摊平一张印着金色字母“B”的信纸，举起钢笔，深呼吸，接着写下了第一个字母。

“斯捷潘·布拉金斯基先生，作为你收养的儿子，我认为有一件事我们必须谈谈。在过去的五年里，我目睹着——”

伊万停住了笔尖。

他并不是在给养父写信，而是为了即将到来的父子谈话写台词。这是一个敏感的话题，而拥有大量目睹斯捷潘和伊利亚吵架经验的伊万，不至于天真到以为自己能毫无准备地从斯捷潘嘴里得到任何实质信息。

“我目睹着你每到圣诞节来临时就会逐渐堕落到这种醉醺醺的——”

伊万划掉了“醉醺醺”，改成“悲惨”。

“悲惨的境地，除了喝酒什么都不干，就好像你想用酒精把自己淹死似的。我不是暗示说你有自杀倾向，但考虑到这个特殊的日期，我确实怀疑你是想借此忘掉一切。别否认，我们都知道五年前的圣诞节发生了——”

伊万的手机“叮”了一声。伊万瞥了一眼屏幕，发现伊利亚·布拉金斯基发布了一条新的Ins。

伊利亚确实会使用各种社交媒体。他是一位出版社编辑，而如今作家们也愈发仰赖于社交网络推广自己的作品；这就意味着伊利亚也需要在各类社交媒体上推广新书，推广作家，与读者和文学界的各类人物互动。

他新发的一条Ins说：“每年圣诞节前后，我都会去一趟高门公墓。这里埋葬着许多伟大的作家、诗人、艺术家，从乔治·艾略特到道格拉斯·亚当斯。这些是我去年拍摄的照片，而明天我会再次前往那里……”

伊万没有再读下去。他手中仍握着笔，陷入了思考。

他的原计划是询问斯捷潘想不想和伊利亚复合。

但是这绝不会是个容易的谈话。

他需要一个能观察到斯捷潘不加掩饰的、真实情绪的机会。

而眼下他掌握了伊利亚的动向。

伊万扔下手里的笔从椅子上蹦起来，直奔斯捷潘的书房。

“什么项目会需要你去高门公墓？”斯捷潘侧头看着站在门口的伊万。他翘着腿斜靠在转椅上，手肘支撑于桌面，指节抵着下巴。

“哥特文学，”伊万说，“我下学期要上那门课。”

“是吗？”

“我跟你说过。”伊万抄起双手。伊利亚就不会忘掉这种事，他心想。

“你不是可以坐地铁去？”

“坐地铁也需要走将近一英里，”伊万说。事实上那段路程有一大半可以坐公交车过去，但斯捷潘当然不会知道这种信息。“你真的忍心让我在这种天气里走那么一大段路？”

“天气？”斯捷潘摊开手，“万尼亚，你是个俄罗斯人，伦敦的冬天根本算不上冷。你每天早上出门散步可没抱怨过天气。”

伊万稍微抿起嘴唇：“好吧。我只是觉得——你知道——这个圣诞节我们根本没作为家人做任何有意思的事。”

斯捷潘挑眉：“你对‘有意思’的定义是去墓地？况且你也清楚那里根本不方便停车。万尼亚，你是个成年人了，不该总要爸爸开车送你。”

他们对视了一会儿，最后，伊万先移开了目光。他叹了口气：“好吧。那么我就去回复那个同学，让他明天开车送我吧。”接着就转身准备离开。

“等一下，”他听到斯捷潘在身后说，“什么同学？”

“哦，你知道，就是学校里的一个男生。他也要去高门，就问我要不要搭他的车，顺便和他一起逛逛，”伊万转过头，对斯捷潘露出一个微笑。“别担心，就像你说的，我是个 **成年人** 了。”

伊万回到自己书房做的第一件事就是抄起手机，给阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯发了一条短信。

**计划变更。我准备安排让他俩在不知情的情况下见面，但是你得跟着一起来。地点：Swain's Ln, Highgate, London N6 6PJ**

阿尔弗雷德连续回复了三条：

**安排谁见面？**

**为什么我也要去？**

**这他妈是什么地方🤯为什么我搜索出来是个墓地？？？？？**

伊万翻了个白眼。

**当然是我的两个爸！伊利亚明天要去高门公墓，但斯捷潘不知道，我刚说服他明天和我一起去那里。**

阿尔弗雷德连续回复了两条：

**好，这很好，我很为他们高兴**

**但这和我有什么关系？？？**

伊万呼出一口气。他原本以为说服斯捷潘去高门公墓的计划要以失败收场，却没想到自己竟急中生智，编出了一个不存在的“同学”，引起了斯捷潘的警惕。唯一的问题就在于，斯捷潘表示他很乐意见见这位提出要让他养子搭便车的“同学”。

在伊万解释了这一切后，阿尔弗雷德良久没有回复，久到伊万不禁开始担忧美国人是不是吓得拉黑了自己：也许他不该这么紧逼阿尔弗雷德，毕竟他们才认识了没多久。

他的手机叮了一声。

阿尔弗雷德说：

**好吧，但你回头得给我点补偿！有什么需要注意的吗？我要装作你的同学对吧？**

伊万甚至没注意到自己露出了如释重负的微笑。他写道：

**别紧张。你不是来英国交换一学期吗？只要跟他说你交换的学校是UCL就行了。**

阿尔弗雷德立刻回复：

**什么你是UCL的学生吗？！我交换的学校就是UCL！！！**

伊万沉默了一会儿。

他突然有些后悔。他从不跟学校里的人谈起自己的家庭状况，如果早知道阿尔弗雷德一月中旬就要到他的学校来……

伊万努力宽慰自己：从好的方面看，这意味着开学后他和阿尔弗雷德可以经常面对面商讨战略。

阿尔弗雷德站在霍洛威路公交站牌旁，两手插兜，两脚交替点着地面，伸着脖子观察马路，但他期盼的公交车连尾气的影子都见不着。他掏出手机查看时间：自他走出地铁站，已经在公交站等了快十五分钟了——再这样下去他绝对赶不上和伊万约定的时间。

美国小伙重重叹了一口气。他打开谷歌地图，研究了一番路线，将手机放回羽绒服口袋，拉上拉链。他深呼吸了两次，放低重心，接着就开始了奔跑。

路途中横穿某个公园、上坡下坡的时候，阿尔弗雷德不禁询问自己到底怎么就落入了这种境地——

昨天，他答应了伊万在高门公墓见面后，就冲到楼梯边缘，对一楼正烧水泡茶的表哥亚瑟大喊：“我明天和人约了去高门公墓！”

“和人——和谁约？”亚瑟抬起了眉毛。

“放心，是学校的同学！总之我和人约好了，你就不用带我去了！”

“你确定吗？”亚瑟不无遗憾道，“我可是能给你讲好多——”

“我确定！”阿尔弗雷德打断了他，“你就别管了！”

是了，仅仅是因为亚瑟坚持要带他来高门公墓并且准备全程解说，阿尔弗雷德才同意陪伊万来这里。虽然伊万带着他爸，但他至少不会像亚瑟那样用鬼故事塞满阿尔弗雷德的耳朵——阿尔弗雷德是这么希望的。

当阿尔弗雷德终于气喘吁吁地冲进高门公墓那宛若城堡外墙的接待处，他一眼就看到了身穿米色长风衣、围着白围巾的伊万，以及他身边的一位穿着黑色长风衣、围着米色围巾的男士。

“你好，阿尔弗雷德。”伊万说。

呼吸尚未平复的阿尔弗雷德扯出一个笑容：“你好，伊万，呃——”

穿黑色长风衣的男士已经走到了他面前。同伊万相似，他面色苍白，有一头铂金短发，一双鎏金色的眼睛盯着阿尔弗雷德的脸，锐利得像只鹰。

他伸出手，露出凉冰冰的笑容：“所以你就是万尼亚的同学？我是他父亲，斯捷潘·布拉金斯基。”

“啊，加利福尼亚，”斯捷潘说，“如果不看山火，气候确实不错。你们的UC伯克利，”他停顿了一下，瞥了一眼阿尔弗雷德，“裸奔的传统可是相当有名。”

“呃，是这样没错，”阿尔弗雷德的目光不自觉地飘向伊万，可是后者正饶有兴趣地拍摄一块刻着两只鸟儿的墓碑，似乎完全不关心阿尔弗雷德和自己养父的谈话。“不过，我不是伯克利的。我在UCLA上学。”

“我打算去那边。”伊万指着一道岔路。

“当然，随你，”斯捷潘说，跟上了他养子的脚步，视线仍集中在阿尔弗雷德身上。“啊，那就是说你恐怕没有参加过那项活动。你在UCLA学什么？生物工程？商学？总不会是文学吧。”

“哦，我学的是考古。”阿尔弗雷德回答。

“考古，”斯捷潘若有所思，“这倒是有意思，在美国学考古。你们建国的历史这么短暂，却热衷于考古，是出于某种代偿心理吗？”

“我，我不太了解这方面。”阿尔弗雷德干笑。

“至少你现在在伦敦。这座城市的历史——”

斯捷潘突然停下不说了。他鎏金色的双眸死死盯着前方，阿尔弗雷德困惑地顺着他的视线望过去——

便看到一个穿着海军蓝短风衣、系了一条红围巾，铂金头发与斯捷潘和伊万极为相似但拥有一双扎眼的赤红眼眸的男士，站在道路对面。

“万尼亚，”伊利亚·布拉金斯基说，“我可没想到会在这里见着你。”

“确实很巧，”伊万走过去拥抱了他，“你好啊，伊廖沙，迟来的圣诞快乐——你是来给马克思墓献花的吗？”

“当然，我刚从那边回来。你——”

“你不觉得只跟儿子打招呼而忽略他的另一位养父实在不太礼貌吗，伊利亚·布拉金斯基？”

红眼睛的男人叹息了一声，他闭了一会儿眼，然后皱眉看向自己的前夫：斯捷潘·布拉金斯基站得笔直，两只手插在风衣兜里，倨傲地抬着下巴。“那么你打断我就很礼貌了？你在这里干什么？”

“我开车送万尼亚过来，顺便陪他逛逛，”斯捷潘的嗓音天鹅绒般优雅丝滑，“在这种天气里让他一个人坐公交可不合适。你知道，一位父亲该做的事。”他在“父亲”上加了重音。

“所以你现在还是个模范父亲了，”伊利亚嗤笑了一声。“随你。万尼亚，你还没跟我说——”

两位布拉金斯基同时沉默了。

伊万和他的伙伴早已不知所踪。

“这样真的好吗？”阿尔弗雷德紧盯着伊万的背影不去看周遭的墓碑，“让他们俩单独待着？他们不会打起来吧？”

“当然不会，”伊万自信道，在墓碑群中昂首阔步，“这些坟墓都是文物，他们才不会冒这种险。”

“哦，是啊，当然，文物……你，你好像对这里很熟悉啊……”

伊万回过头瞥了阿尔弗雷德一眼：“你的嗓子怎么了？太冷了吗？”

“还，还可以，”阿尔弗雷德缩着脖子说，“哈哈，你知道，加州气候比较温暖嘛。”

伊万停住了脚步。他看着美国人惨白的脸孔，嘴角绽放出一个微笑：“你不是在害怕吧？”

“当、当然不是了！”阿尔弗雷德嚷道，然后立刻神经质地环视了一番周围，压低了声音，“我是说，不就是坟墓吗，哈哈，我可是学考古的！”

伊万的笑容扩大了：“那就好。来吧——这里可有很多有趣的东西可看呢。”

他转身继续向前走，阿尔弗雷德只好快步跟上去：“我们不需要导游吗？”

“没事，我对这里很熟悉，”伊万回答，“以前经常跟斯乔帕和伊廖沙一起来。”

“那小子居然把我撇下了，”斯捷潘死盯着伊万先前所在的位置，“简直难以置信！”

“祝你好运，他应该会回来找你的。”伊利亚从他身边绕过去，准备继续赶路。

“所以你就打算把我扔在这里不管了？”

伊利亚顿住脚步。他现在和斯捷潘的距离是五年来最近的一次，那双金色眼睛犹如磁石一般。他挪开了目光：“怎么，你这么多年了还记不住方向？”

斯捷潘立刻反击：“就算我记不住方向，至少我知道怎么开车。”

此话一出，两位布拉金斯基再次沉默了一会儿。这段对话他们太熟悉了——在离婚前，每次在车上的时候他们都这么吵。坐在副驾的伊利亚总指责斯捷潘太依赖导航，而掌舵的斯捷潘则会说就算他依赖导航但至少会开车，不像伊利亚，不是剐车就是吃超速罚单，甚而有一次差点撞死一只松鼠吓哭了伊万。

伊利亚清了一下嗓子：“如果伊万考了驾照，就用不着拜托你来送他了。”

“他显然是像你，”斯捷潘说，“第一次路考撞上了水泥桩，第二次路考——我不知道他怎么做到的，那辆车后来送去修了两个月。”

伊利亚皱眉：“他从来没跟我说过这个。他跟我说在伦敦只要用公交就够了，所以不需要考驾照。”

斯捷潘嗤笑一声：“他当然要在你面前扮成完美的孩子。那小兔崽子。”

寂静的墓园中偶然传出几声知更鸟的啼叫，古旧塔尖形墓碑上攀附的青苔竟显得鲜绿而生机勃勃。

“好了，快跟上，”伊利亚迈开了步伐，并没有回头看斯捷潘，“我带你去出口——除非你想杵在这里等万尼亚回来。”

“为什么你们会经常来这种地方？”阿尔弗雷德问。他们正接近一间规模颇大的墓室，在他看来就像是某种饱经风霜的白色庙宇。有一扇门开着，通向一片漆黑——阿尔弗雷德有种不祥的预感。

伊万走向那扇门时，阿尔弗雷德的不祥预感变为了现实。“高门公墓对斯乔帕和伊廖沙有特殊意义，”他轻声解释，声音在昏暗的走廊中回荡。“他俩的第一次约会——嗯，虽然他们对这是不是约会有一些分歧——就是来高门公墓给马克思墓献花。伊廖沙他是个……马克思主义者。”

“马克思主义者，好吧！但就算这样在墓地约会实在是太奇怪了！”阿尔弗雷德说话的声音就像是被捏着脖子的火鸡。墓室中有照明系统，但亮度很低，反而让氛围更加阴森。当阿尔弗雷德发现墙壁高处上的坑洞中摆着棺材时，他终于忍不了了。

“伊万，伊万，等等，”他拽住俄罗斯青年的围巾颤声说，“你能不能，呃，你介不介意我离你近一点？”

“嗯？”伊万微笑着偏过头看他，“当然没问题。”他拉住了美国人的手腕。用空余的一只手指向墙壁高处：“你看，这些老棺材和新棺材的区别……”

“你还记不记得，”斯捷潘突然说，“万涅奇卡还小的时候我们也经常带他来参观？”他抬手指向他和伊利亚刚经过的一块墓碑，其造型是一根断在半截的柱子。“他有一次还问为什么那种柱子是断的。”

伊利亚顿住脚步，也看向了那块墓碑。“我记得。他知道之后趴在你肩膀上哭，最后还是你抱他出去的。”

“也就只有那么一次，”斯捷潘冷哼一声，“除此之外，每次来这里他都抱着你的手不放。说你让他感觉更安全！简直是奇耻大辱。”

“但哪次去商场他不是抱着你的手不放？”伊利亚说，“毕竟你会满足他一切要求，我只会让他仔细想想买了会不会浪费。”

“从小就这么会算计，把两个大人耍得团团转。”斯捷潘总结。

他们注视着那块断裂的柱子。

“那是个错误。”伊利亚说。

“什么？”

“带万涅奇卡来这里，”伊利亚说，“这种地方根本不适合带孩子来玩。”

“如果你这么说，”斯捷潘说，“这种地方也根本不适合约会。爱与坟墓，喻义过于……”

伊利亚没有接他的话。“别发呆了，继续走吧。”

再度见到阳光时，阿尔弗雷德几乎热泪盈眶，先前让他脊背发凉的墓碑在日光下都染上了静谧之美。他心脏仍然剧烈地跳个不停，手里还拽着伊万的围巾，手心的冷汗蹭到了织物上，他希望伊万不要在意。

“啊，”伊万说，指向一块墓碑，“看那个。”

“是断了吗？”阿尔弗雷德说，“怎么柱子只有半截？好像刚才也见到几个断了的。他们不负责修补吗？”

伊万摇了摇头：“这种墓碑原本的造型就是这样的。它代表的是生命戛然而止——在不该结束的时候结束。比如说，如果有个年轻人突然意外去世，她的家人可能就会选择这样的墓碑。”

阿尔弗雷德注视着断裂的柱子。对坟墓的恐惧消融了，他现在只感到悲伤。

他偏过头，去看伊万的侧脸——那双沉静的紫色的眼睛中似乎也浮现着淡淡的悲哀。他忍不住伸出手，轻轻拍了拍伊万的肩膀。

“会好的。”他说。

“但愿如此。”伊万说。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我挺喜欢这章题目的。


	5. 威胁的艺术

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 为了听到养父的真心话，伊万·布拉金斯基唤起了他内心的俄罗斯黑手党。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 为逃避审问不择手段的drama queen沙娘娘警告！

伊万和阿尔弗雷德回到公墓入口的接待处时便看到斯捷潘·布拉金斯基两手插兜靠在一根柱子上，鎏金色的眼眸盯着不远处的某一个点，似乎正在发呆。伊利亚已经不知去向。

“你们花的可够久的，”他对伊万说，“素材都收集好了？”

伊万点了点头：“伊廖沙走了？”

斯捷潘只是略一耸肩，接着就朝门外走去。伊万跨出两大步跟上他，又停下脚步，转过头有些迟疑地问阿尔弗雷德：“要搭个车吗？”

朋友之间互相搭便车是很平常的，他想。没什么问题。

“那可太好了！”阿尔弗雷德松了口气，“这天气等公交车可算不上舒坦。”

斯捷潘似乎完全没听到到自己身后的对话。直到他解锁了车、瞥见伊万打开后座车门让戴眼镜的小伙子先上去，才反应过来问：“他上来干什么？”

“咱们要让他搭个便车。”伊万说。

“而你不觉得这种事应该先和司机——也就是你爸爸商量一下？”

这次轮到伊万耸肩了。这父子俩站在轿车边上对视着，伊万脸上一副理所当然的神情——简直和以前伊利亚不征求斯捷潘意见就做了什么决定的神情如出一辙。斯捷潘轻轻叹气，挪开目光坐进了驾驶位。

一路上他都沉默着。伊万和阿尔弗雷德对视了一下，阿尔弗雷德掏出手机给伊万发了一条短信： **你爸怎么了？**

伊万眨了眨眼，瞅了一眼驾驶座上斯捷潘的后脑，也拿起了手机。 **我猜他有点感伤。**

**哇哦，是因为见到了你另一个爸？看来确实有戏啊😝😝😝**

**那当然。你没看到他们俩见到对方时脸上的表情？75%的可能性是旧情未了。**

**为什么是75%🤣你不觉得应该更有信心一点？**

**在这事上悲观一些没有坏处。我回去再审问他一下。**

**听起来有点可怕😨**

看到这条信息伊万忍不住瞥了一下旁边的阿尔弗雷德，发现他真的正冲自己摆出惊恐的鬼脸。真是个戏精美国人！伊万回之以微笑，低下头去继续打字。

**他肯定不会老实承认。这会是一场硬仗。**

**祝你好运！如果他承认了，事情就好办多了✊**

**如果他承认了，你对下一步有什么建议？**

两个年轻人就这样你来我往地在后座上发着短信，直到伊万偶一抬头，看着窗外的景色双眼睁大，猛地一下拍上驾驶座：“你往哪开呢！这是伊廖沙的办公室！”

斯捷潘如梦初醒地用俄语咒骂了一声，一踩刹车——好在他们后面没有别的车。“我都忘了问了，”重新踩下油门的时候他恢复了冷静，“不过你也没有主动说。阿尔弗雷德，你要在哪下车？”

他金色的眼睛向侧后方扫了一眼，像是要把阿尔弗雷德扎个洞似的，让美国小伙打了个寒战。“就，嗯，就荷兰公园那边就行。”

“你住在那附近？”

“差……差不多吧。”

“那可真是方便。”斯捷潘皮笑肉不笑。

回到家中，洗过手走出洗手间的伊万远远看到斯捷潘抱着手臂站在客厅里望着自己。即使在这个距离下，他也能辨认出他养父脸上挂着的正是“我们该好好谈谈”的表情。

伊万朝客厅迈出一步。

他大致能猜出斯捷潘想谈什么，无外乎这场“偶遇”是不是伊万安排的，以及他如此安排有何居心。

他迈出第二步。

但是不能让斯捷潘掌握对话的节奏，否则伊万就不会有机会问出自己的问题。

第三步。

伊万现在的优势是，斯捷潘并不知道他正在计划什么——也或许这个老狐狸多少猜到了？那么为了掌握主动权——

第四步。

——伊万就必须采取出其不意的 **物理行动** 。

伊万面色严肃，目光如炬，几步跨到斯捷潘面前伸出双手压住他的左右两肩，趁对方来不及反应猛一用力把斯捷潘按得坐在了沙发上。斯捷潘面上划过一丝惊讶，然而在他能出声前，伊万成功抢夺了说出第一句台词的机会，沉声道：“我们得谈谈。”

斯捷潘微微后仰，此时伊万仍站在他面前按着他两边肩膀，居高临下。“你有必要——”

“这件事非常重要，”伊万打断了他，“事关这个家今后的幸福。”

斯捷潘一动不动。他眨了眨眼，脸上逐渐泛起慌乱的神色，并试图挣脱：“等等，万尼亚——”

“别想逃跑，今天我们必须把这事说清楚！”伊万喝道。

斯捷潘举起了双手挡在胸前，声音颤抖起来：“万尼亚，你怎么能这么做？如果你不满我挑剔你选择的男友，我道歉；但这样是绝对不行的！我可是你父亲！”

伊万花了三秒钟理解他在暗示什么。

他仿佛触了电似的撤回手朝后一蹦，闭着眼不停甩着两只手宛若摸到了鼻涕虫，怒吼着：“ **斯捷潘·布拉金斯基！你好他妈恶心！！！** ”

伊万听到重物落地的声音。他睁开眼，发觉斯捷潘竟然趁他被恶心到完成了一个高难度动作——从沙发靠背上方翻了过去，并且正在朝门廊的方向逃窜。商人果真都没有良心！伊万内心的剧作家不禁感慨，斯捷潘才是真正的戏精，为了躲避谈话竟连这种话都说得出口，还搭配如此真实自然的面部表情！

但此时他需要的不是内心的剧作家，而是内心的俄罗斯黑手党。他绝不能让斯捷潘逃离这栋房子，那个答案，他今天要定了！

“你要是跑，我就去告诉伊廖沙！”在斯捷潘的手摸到前门门把的时候伊万喊道，“我要告诉他你骚扰我！以及你是个变态！恋童癖！——我现在就打电话！”

斯捷潘正准备按下门把的手僵硬了。“你敢！”他回头冲伊万嚷嚷。

斯捷潘和伊万面对面坐在客厅里的两张沙发上。伊万坐得笔直，两手握着手机，而斯捷潘靠在沙发背上，抄着双手摆出防御性的姿态。他脸上是仿若落败君主不得不签订割地条约般屈辱而哀怨的神情。

伊万若无其事地问：“你对你现在的生活状态怎么看？”

“你什么时候改学哲学了？”落败君主仍没有放弃挣扎。

然而经历了之前斯捷潘那可怕的表演，此时已经没有什么能让伊万动摇：“好。既然你不希望委婉，那么我就说直白点。你对你现在离了婚的生活状态怎么看？”

“你不觉得这问题应该五年前问吗？”

“回答问题。”

“这问题过于复杂。当然我的物质生活没有受到影响。”

物质生活没有受到影响指的就是每年圣诞季就喝酒喝到几乎酒精中毒？伊万忍住了翻白眼的冲动。“过于复杂？那就回答这个：你对你现在离了婚的生活状态是满意，还是不满意？回答是或者不是。这不复杂。”

“虽然它以是非问题的姿态呈现，对一种生活状态满意与否并不是一个简单的是非问题。‘满意’是种模糊的概念……”

“模糊？那我们换一个不模糊的。你有没有哪怕一次产生过或许你当初不该离婚的念头？想过就是想过，没想过就是没想过——这里没有中间地带。”

斯捷潘沉默不语。

“不妨再换一种角度。你有没有再婚的打算？”

斯捷潘冷哼一声。

“我们来想像一下，”伊万以他向戏剧系的同学解释剧本时如梦似幻的语调说，“有一天，我跟伊廖沙见了面回来，告诉你他有了个新的约会对象。”

斯捷潘眼角抽搐了一下。

“半年后，我又跟你说伊廖沙决定和那个约会对象结婚。”伊万停顿了一下，以制造戏剧效果。

他继续道：“他还不计前嫌地给你发了婚礼请柬，你看着上面结婚双方的名字，在伊利亚·布拉金斯基旁边——”

斯捷潘举起一只手示意他停下：“你到底想说什么？”

伊万耸了耸肩，虽然他的心跳已经因紧张快得不行：“你想不想和伊廖沙复合？”

斯捷潘挪开了目光。

“斯乔帕。”

“你今天是不是故意让我们在高门碰见的？”斯捷潘抬手揉了揉眉心。

“回答我的问题。”

“这不是你该问的问题。”

伊万微笑起来，摇晃着手机：“要么你回答我的问题，要么我就把你圣诞节醉酒的照片和录像发给伊廖沙。他一定会很喜欢你的精彩表演。”

斯捷潘越过茶几朝他扑了过来：“兔崽子！你都拍了什么！”

“别碰我，你这变态！”伊万侧过身保护好手机，“就算你抢了我的手机也没用。我已经设定好了定时发送的邮件，如果今天我听不到满意的答案，或者如果我遭遇了什么不测，伊廖沙就会在五点钟收到那些照片和录像！”

斯捷潘瞪大了眼睛，胸口起伏着，半晌才憋出一句：“你是不是跟美国人学的！”

“你想不想和伊廖沙复合？”伊万重复。

整栋房子里只能听到老爷钟的滴答声。

斯捷潘又把头扭到一边：“他就因为那种理由要跟我离婚。”

伊万仰头重重叹了一口气，到底还是翻了个白眼：“是，他因为那种理由就要跟你离婚！马上就答应的又是谁啊？！”

斯捷潘在沙发上坐下，身体前倾，手肘搭在膝盖上，倒真有些像被生活打败的中年人了。

他难道没有担忧过他和伊利亚会走到这一步？只是他没料到“离婚”来得这么突然，他还来不及武装好自己就被它吸入旋涡，在那之后的日子便成了持续不断、永无止境的向暗处下降的过程。

斯捷潘·布拉金斯基知道伊利亚·布拉金斯基——这个巧合与他同姓的男人——是一簇燃烧得太明亮的火，从他们第一次遇见对方的那场新书分享会上就知道。

那天下午他闲来无事，听下属提起公司附近的一家书店会开一场新书分享会，便本着打发时间的念头前去看看。

斯捷潘走进书店的时候时间还早。一张海报上印着那本要被“分享”的书的封面和作者的照片，于是斯捷潘拿起海报边上由那本书组成的金字塔中的一本翻阅起来。不消五分钟，他就知道这不是他会喜欢的那种书：作者的文字运用能力还不错，但也只是还不错而已——比话都说不清楚的人自然要好些，但“文学”难道不该有更高的要求？

斯捷潘向来是对“人人都能写作”这一口号嗤之以鼻的。他是个商人，但不是个暴发户，对“艺术”自有一套标准：若有朝一日连写书都没了门槛，这世上要增添多少垃圾！

而那一天他没有离开那家书店，却是因为看到有个铂金头发、赤红眼珠的男人走向了分享会场地，并在第一排坐下。诚然那人的容貌与身姿吸引了斯捷潘——但让他更感着迷的是他的气质：像是白桦，又像是火焰，固执又充满感染力。

于是斯捷潘留下了，坐在与红眼男人隔着两排座椅的位置，正好能看到他苍白的侧脸。分享会开始后，他又注意到那位作者谈到“我的编辑”时看向了红眼男人的方向，而红眼男人轻轻点了点头。

“我的确想过这种故事是否真的值得被写成书，”作者说，笑容有些羞赧，“毕竟还有那么多比它更悲伤、更惊心动魄的故事……”

的确如此，斯捷潘毫不客气地想。

“但是我和我的编辑，伊利亚——他今天也来了——聊起这件事的时候，他说人所经历的情感没有‘不值得’被写的，而没有人比我更有资格讲述我的故事。他相信这个故事有意义，相信它能改变什么东西……”

斯捷潘就此知道了那个红眼男人叫伊利亚，是个编辑。他知道了比起对文字之美的极致追求，伊利亚更是要求文字有某种更高的目的——与欣赏王尔德美学的斯捷潘正相反。

他们的“理念不合”当然也不局限于美学。在斯捷潘和伊利亚进展到熟人的阶段后，某个骤然降温的下午，两人在一家Tesco遇上了。

这并不是一次偶遇。斯捷潘的好运在于，他认识伊利亚之前就和伊利亚的同事基尔伯特·贝什米特是朋友，并借此获悉了伊利亚的日常采购规律。而他怀疑伊利亚也知道这不是偶遇——见到斯捷潘的那一刻，他以不信任的神情问：“你这种富人还会到Tesco买菜？”

但他们还是聊了几句，并一起走出了超市。虽然尚未入冬，天空中却飘起了雪花，如烟灰般落在街道上并未留下任何痕迹。人群脚步匆匆，伊利亚却突然站住了。

“等我一下。”他说。

斯捷潘看着他向一道墙根走去，那里有个胡子雪白的老人戴着毛线帽，蜷缩着瑟瑟发抖的身体双手合十，宛如祈祷似的。伊利亚在老人面前的木碗里放下两张钞票。

伊利亚回来的时候，斯捷潘说：“你可真是心善。”

“只是做点该做的事，”伊利亚的眼睛直勾勾盯着他，隔着大片的雪花更像两团火了，“你如果这么说我倒是要问：你这么个有钱人就分不出几枚硬币给他？”

“你这样解决不了真正的问题。”斯捷潘平静道。

“看见和解决结构性问题并不妨碍我同时向个体伸出援手。”

“啊，个体，”斯捷潘回头看了一眼老人所在的位置，隔着人流他的身形已经很难看清了。“而你也并不知道那个‘个体’在你所说的结构中扮演了什么角色。也许他是个白人至上主义者，也许……”

“你难道没有一点基本的同理心？”伊利亚皱眉打断他，“无论过去如何，他现在也是个处于困境中的、你的人类同胞——”

“你说得对，”斯捷潘假笑，“也许下次我应该带着支票簿给路上看见的每个乞丐签一张。”

伊利亚气恼地瞪了他一眼。

斯捷潘想，伊利亚·布拉金斯基，他的火焰要么会在灰暗的现实面前熄灭下去，要么会将他自己连带周围的人燃烧殆尽。

可是斯捷潘·布拉金斯基还是义无反顾地扑了上去。

我宁肯被烧伤，坐在沙发上被伊万“审问”的斯捷潘想。

宁肯被烧成灰烬——也不愿过如今这种持续向着又冷又黑的漩涡中心下落的日子。

“既然你不愿意正面回答，那我就来做做文字分析，”伊万说，“你想和伊廖沙复合。”

斯捷潘盯着沙发上的小方垫，似乎突然对上面的绣花产生了极大兴趣。

“你不否认。”

斯捷潘还盯着绣花。

伊万长舒一口气：“既然如此，我们就要展开行动了。”

“什么行动？”斯捷潘皱眉，“‘我们’又是谁？”

“当然是帮你们复合啊，”伊万说，“第一步——我们要给你注册一个Ins帐号。”

伊利亚·布拉金斯基在他的Ins上发布了在高门公墓拍摄的照片，包括他在马克思墓前放下的鲜花。动态发布不到两分钟，基尔伯特·贝什米特留言：“今年有没有什么不同寻常的事？”

伊利亚盯着那条留言看了一分钟。当然有，他在高门碰见了他前夫，想起了不少这些年故意不去想的事——但不知为什么，他不想说这个。

最终他回复：“如果说在马克思墓附近见到了美国人算是不同寻常，那么确实有。”


	6. 为何赠票总会赠两张

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 谢谢你，弗朗西斯——虽然这位法兰西丘比特没能帮到一对怨侣，但帮到他们的儿子也是不错的，不是吗？

元旦假期结束、重新开始上班的第一天，斯捷潘·布拉金斯基坐在自己的办公桌前发呆。他的办公室有着鲜明的个人风格——第一次踏入其中的人往往不免产生一种时间错位感，就好像它不是一间二十一世纪的办公室而是哪位旧贵族的书房。厚重的地毯和窗帘、色彩沉郁的书架和办公桌、完全可能出现在博物馆展柜里的装饰品给人以威严的印象，与一般公司高层所追求的敞亮、民主的风格大相径庭——不过，布拉金斯基先生的行事方式就是这样的。

伊万·布拉金斯基曾因为小学放假、家里又没人照看他而被斯捷潘带进来过，那时他的感想是斯乔帕似乎把他们房子里的一部分原封不动地搬进了公司里。他们一家三口位于荷兰公园附近的住宅的确是斯捷潘在和伊利亚结婚前就买下的，因此整体装潢完全贴合斯捷潘的爱好；而伊利亚则抱怨那种“花里胡哨”的风格“在他脑子里塞满了噪音，让他根本无法思考”，所以他在那栋豪宅中给自己开辟出了一个私人空间，将昂贵的家具与装饰物驱逐出去，自己动手改造成了简洁的工业风格。伊利亚就在那里读书写作。

六岁时伊万意识到，这个与宅子整体氛围格格不入的房间也是伊利亚和斯捷潘起了什么争端时的避难所——里面甚至有一张卧榻，假如伊利亚不吃不喝完全可以在房间里闭门不出一整天。

“他确实有可能这么做，”伊万第一次向斯捷潘提出这一担忧时，他金色眼睛的养父如是回答，“所以你来帮帮忙，万尼亚——我们一起过去，然后你敲门让伊廖沙把门打开，我好进去和他好好谈谈，解决问题。不然你固执的爹地可能真的会一直待在里面不吃不喝，为了和我赌气把自己的身体搞垮。”

六岁的伊万点了点头，心中充满了使命感；伊廖沙在生斯乔帕的气，但他是不会拒绝万尼亚敲门的！

当计划成功、伊利亚打开了房门时，站在伊万身边的斯捷潘伸手一撑门板就挤进了房间——还冲伊万挤了一下眼睛——然后将门关上了。虽然被关在了门外，万尼亚还是很有成就感：两个小时后伊廖沙和斯乔帕一起从房间里出来，又是亲昵和睦的样子了！要不是他，谁知道他们要拖到什么时候才能好好谈谈！

等到十二岁，掌握了更多知识的伊万·布拉金斯基回忆往事，才发觉这件事的背后有何等深意；也是在那时，他才意识到伊利亚私人空间里的卧榻，或许并不是因为伊利亚喜欢在工作地点睡觉而摆在那里的。

而在斯捷潘和伊利亚·布拉金斯基离婚五年的如今，伊利亚的私人空间仍旧保持着原样——更准确地说，斯捷潘从未考虑过重新装修那个房间，让它与整栋宅子的装修风格回归统一。而在伊万看来，尽管装修风格不变，这个房间现在也不能算是“伊利亚的房间”：伊利亚离开时就将房间里便携的个人物品带走了，他的书则是斯捷潘后来请人帮忙邮寄过去的。失去了伊万记忆中书桌上的金属罐笔筒和旧物店得来的苏联时期的旧镇纸、墙上挂着的合影以及书架上磨得掉色的红封皮书籍后，这个房间只能充得上“伊利亚旧日房间的幽灵”。

而斯捷潘·布拉金斯基的办公室，在某种意义上也经历了类似的过程。它一开始的确是个高高在上的沉郁空间，却在主人婚后变得鲜活起来：先是多了伊利亚的照片（偷拍的，斯捷潘敢于把它摆出来只是因为伊利亚向来不愿意进他的办公室看看）、斯捷潘和伊利亚的婚礼照片，而在收养伊万后办公室中的照片数量更是明显增多，有伊万的照片，也有他们三人的合影，斯捷潘甚至会每年换一张新的家庭合照摆上去。而在五年前的圣诞节后，所有的家族合影都被收走了——于是好不容易变得温馨一些的办公室又成了原来那个仿若阴郁老头的模样。

如今斯捷潘桌上只摆了一张伊万高中毕业时的照片。仿佛仍沉浸在假期状态中无心工作的布拉金斯基先生，正是在盯着这张照片发呆。

伊万的高中毕业典礼他去参加了，伊利亚则没有现身。

这简直是不可理喻。即使伊利亚不想碰上他，难道他就不能为伊万想想？事后写信送礼物又有什么意义？那可是一个孩子人生中的重要时刻！即使伊万嘴上说没关系心里肯定也——

斯捷潘的手机响了。

他皱眉看了一眼来电显示，接通了通话：“怎么了，弗朗西斯？”

“早上好，我亲爱的朋友，”法国人优美的声音从听筒里传出来，“你现在方便说话吗？如果我打扰了一位还在伤心的可怜人——”

“你恐怕对我有非常严重的误解，‘亲爱的朋友’，”斯捷潘往椅子里靠去，“我理解想象力对你所从事的工作非常重要，但这种臆测就有些离谱了。你到底有什么事找我？”

“这不是想象力，只是一个历经了诸多浪漫关系的男人做出的合理推测，”弗朗西斯戏剧性地叹息，“不过，若是一个人不肯正视自己的心，没有人能逼他睁开眼睛！——这是我新剧中的台词，你看怎么样？”

“如果你只是来探讨台词的，建议去找我儿子，”斯捷潘干巴巴道，“他还有几天才开学，在家里已经闲得发慌了。”

“这你不用担心，我们一直保持着笔友关系。他可真是个有才华的孩子……言归正传。我只是想说，我的新剧要在阿波罗剧院上演——考虑到你如今的个人生活似乎有些冷清，我发了善心，决定送你两张剧票，位置绝佳！”

“真是谢谢你多余的关心，我完全不需要它。况且为什么要送两张票？”斯捷潘感到一种烦躁情绪正从心底蔓延上来，“你看，波诺弗瓦先生，这是我不能理解的一件事：当你送别人礼物时总是会送独一份而不是两份，对不对？但为什么变成剧票、电影票就一定要送两张？”

“嘿，嘿，”弗朗西斯抗议道，“你可别把话题扯远了。这不过是大家约定俗成的一种观念：你难道不觉得一个人去看一部电影、一部戏剧未免太孤单了点？”

斯捷潘语气变得尖刻：“你是在影射什么吗？我真要怀疑万尼亚都跟你说了什么东西。我现在的感情状态是个人的选择，如果你没记错，我原本就是习惯于独自——”

弗朗西斯轻笑了两声：“我可没提到什么感情状态，亲爱的斯乔帕！我的意思不过是或许你可以和万尼亚进行一点亲子活动——你想到哪去了？”

斯捷潘陷入了沉默。

“至于你说的，万尼亚跟我说了什么——他应该跟我说什么？”弗朗西斯兴致盎然道，“我猜猜，联系到你这么轻易就联想到感情状态——”

斯捷潘·布拉金斯基挂断了电话。

然而，当他的秘书阿妮娅带着今日的信件走进办公室，他发现自己还是没能逃过法国人的诅咒：两张剧票已经安安稳稳地放在覆有弗朗西斯优雅字体的信封里，寄送到了他的办公室。

下午时分，伊万·布拉金斯基的卧室门被敲响时，他正面对着自己电脑上的一批照片发愁。那些照片有一个共同的主人，就是他养父斯捷潘。

根据他的美国朋友阿尔弗雷德的提议，在当今世界“重燃爱火”的一个捷径是先通过不那么直接的方式与想要复合的对象接触——也就是社交媒体。

“他俩都五年没见过面了，了解对方境况全靠你，”阿尔弗雷德在短信中说，“我觉得这样不成！至少应该给他们一个自己去了解对方现状的机会！”

不过鉴于斯捷潘·布拉金斯基对社交媒体的了解甚至还不如他的认路能力，伊万自行更改了阿尔弗雷德的提议——而且，他内心深处的剧作家想出了一个更有戏剧性的绝妙计划。

他给斯捷潘注册了一个Ins帐号，但是没把帐号和密码交给帐号名义上的主人，而是准备扮演自己亲爱的爸爸，塑造一个忧郁的、思念前任却羞于直接说出口的可怜男子形象，以不太失斯捷潘尊严的方式暗示伊利亚并唤起他的同情：你孤单寂寞的前夫想和你重归于好呢！

这办法要是能成，可就是个绝佳的故事了！伊万忍不住感到有些激动。

然而他面临的第一个问题就是，该给斯捷潘选什么照片当头像。

伊万存储的斯捷潘照片中，有很大一部分是拍摄于历年圣诞节——也就是说，他喝得烂醉形容枯槁的可笑模样。虽然不排除伊利亚看了这种照片可能会感到怜悯，但伊万良心上确实不太过得去。

至于那些非常“成功人士”的、优雅自信的照片，则因为看起来不够可怜遭到伊万的否决。

伊万试图从一大堆斯捷潘里找到一个足够沉稳、能流露出一点忧郁气质但又不至于颓唐的、能完美对应伊利亚喜好的，然而他的挑剔标准让这项工程陷入了窘境。

另一方面，伊万也需要考虑他要怎样塑造“思念前夫的孤独男子”形象。他可不想搞出什么滥情的Instagram诗人出来，伊利亚看了那种东西估计也只会发笑。最好能通过生活的细节不经意地……

然后，他的卧室门就被敲响了。由于家中此时只有他和斯捷潘两个人，伊万猛地合上了电脑屏幕——这时他无比感激斯捷潘不像伊利亚那样总会招呼不打就直接进他的房间——然后说：“怎么了？”

照片被他一一拎出来评判的对象本人打开了房门：“万涅奇卡，有样东西给你。”

伊万平静地眨了一下眼，歪了一下头，表现出极为正常的、对爸爸要给自己什么东西有一定好奇而且刚刚绝对没有像品鉴牛排一样品鉴爸爸照片的大学生的模样：“什么？”

斯捷潘挥了一下手里的信封：“弗朗西斯送了我两张他新剧的票。”

伊万的眼睛一亮捂住了嘴：“难道是《奥斯卡，你个混账》？！”

“叫这个名字吗？”斯捷潘瞥了一眼信封，“他还真是越来越堕……世俗了。总之是要在阿波罗剧院上演的那个。”

“那肯定就是，”伊万站了起来，死死盯着那宝贵的信封，“这可是弗朗西斯第一次涉猎酷儿题材！太好了，我之前也不好意思管他要，正想着后天开票之后可能要熬夜去抢，”他双手接过信封就好像捧着一顶王冠，“太好了！你还是有点用的，斯乔帕爸爸！”

“那当然，我供你生活供你上学，偶尔还得开车接送你，但这些都没用——都比不上两张剧票！”斯捷潘翻了个白眼，“小兔崽子！随便找个朋友看去吧。”

这时候伊万才意识到，他刚才说的是弗朗西斯送了“两张”票。

“等等，”他叫住准备离开的斯捷潘，“你怎么不自己去看？找个……朋友之类的？”

他在“朋友”上加了重音。

斯捷潘顿住了脚步；但他没有回头，只是抚上额头重重叹了口气：“万尼亚——就算我承认对自己当年的某个决定感到一定程度的后悔，也不代表我要立刻像一个青春期小伙子一样捧着九百朵玫瑰徒步跑上四英里去一个当年主动提出要和我分开的人窗户底下唱《蝴蝶夫人》！”

伊万安静了一会儿：“这描述可真够具体的。而且，四英里！你难道真的研究过？你究竟想这么干想了多久了？”

斯捷潘猛吸一口气，回过头来伸出一根控诉的手指：“你如果再这样胡说八道，万尼亚，我就把票收回来！”

“你也太敏感了吧。”伊万无辜地耸了耸肩，关上了自己的卧室门。

随着伊万的门被带上，斯捷潘·布拉金斯基孤身站在走廊中，注视着墙上挂着的一副水彩画发呆。

他已经太久没去看过演出，无论是歌剧、芭蕾、还是戏剧，而原因仅仅是不想孤身一人坐在包厢里。如今想来，其实他与伊利亚认识前难道不是一贯独自一人，悠然自得地欣赏演出吗？甚而在斯捷潘的观念中，这种事本就应该一个人去做，因为人类与音乐、舞蹈、故事的交流总是私密的。

伊利亚·布拉金斯基！这男人就好像一柄可恶的铁锤，把原本没有的习惯牢牢钉进斯捷潘的生活里去。离婚后他反倒适应不了一个人看演出了——因为他总会忍不住注意到周围那些有同伴的观众，然后不可避免地想起自己身边也曾有个红眼睛的男人陪伴，继而感到一种荒谬的孤独。

诚然他们俩的审美观和解读视角往往大相径庭，但是只要知道黑暗的空间中有另一个灵魂与自己相连就会带来莫大的安心感。

卧室里的伊万·布拉金斯基可不知道他养父从两张小小的剧票一路联想到了多少东西。他盯着自己的手机通讯录，忙着思考“随便找个朋友”应该找谁。

伊万看剧的时候一向是独自前往，因为他并不认为这是什么社交场合——他要去感受人物的丰沛情感，描摹精巧的剧情结构，既作为观众被感动，也作为写作者去学习。

何况他留了号码的同学本就不多，而在这其中，关系近到和他有校园外交流的一个也没有。

这没什么。他们在课堂上讨论文学、讨论各自的创作就足够了，伊万并不认为和有必要和这些同学社交——如果真的有“值得”的人他自然不会这么冷淡……不会。

不过如今的现实问题是，他手里有两张《奥斯卡，你个混账》的票，而这台戏值得被更多的人看到，不该浪费一张。

伊万继续翻着通讯录，来到字母J那一栏时，他突然意识到的确有这么一个人，和自己最近进行了不止一次“社交”活动，而且对伦敦怀有很大的好奇心——还有什么比去看一场剧更适合“了解伦敦”的活动吗？伊万断定没有！

那么作为给自己出谋划策的回报，接下来要做什么也很清楚了。

他的远房表弟阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯从楼梯上冲下来的时候，亚瑟·柯克兰正在客厅里来回转悠踱步——这是他为工作整理思绪的必要仪式。阿尔弗雷德的脚步声咚咚，还没迈下最后几级台阶就嚷嚷起来：“亚蒂！去看舞台剧穿什么衣服——操！！！”他险些一脚踏空从楼梯上摔下来，如果不是及时抓住了楼梯扶手、整个身子绕着扶手旋转45度然后一屁股砸上一级台阶，后果不堪设想。“你穿的是什么鬼东西！吓死我了！！！”

亚瑟低头看了一眼自己的拖地黑长袍：“这不是‘鬼东西’，这是我的头脑风暴专用袍！当然，我不指望你明白仪式感对创作的重要性，”他像个邪恶巫师似的倨傲地抬起下巴，“你刚才问了什么？”

“呃，就是，”阿尔弗雷德索性坐在了楼梯上，“去剧院的时候应该穿什么衣服比较好？”

“剧院？”亚瑟挑起一对粗重的眉毛，祖母绿的眼睛微微眯起，“你要去剧院？什么时候？你之前可没提过要去剧院。”

“我的天，别盘问我行吗？就是有个朋友拿到了两张剧票，就问我要不要一起去。我觉得开学前正好闲着，体验一下伦敦的剧场也不错……你笑什么？”

“啊，我似乎明白你的意思了，”亚瑟微笑着，“你其实想问的是和一个英国人约会应该穿什么衣服，对不对？”

“不对！！！”阿尔弗雷德弹了起来，“这不是约会！！！而且他也不是英——哦这不重要——”

“天哪，竟然是个‘他’，”亚瑟微微后仰，“这可真是稀奇！就你那可怜的审美来看，我可真没想到你竟然不是个直男！”

“我说了这不是约会！！！”阿尔弗雷德脸涨红了，“就是去看个剧而已！我只是不想看着像个从美国来的啥也不懂的乡巴佬！”

亚瑟耸了耸肩：“放松点，孩子，现在是二十一世纪。西区的剧场都没有着装要求，你哪怕穿着你那些可悲的牛仔裤和超英短袖过去都不会被赶出来。”

“真的吗？”阿尔弗雷德惴惴不安，“可那真的不会很奇怪吗？我还是借点你的衣服穿比较好吧？哦，该死，你的衣服我根本套不上去……”

亚瑟怜悯地注视着他：“瞧你这紧张兮兮的样子。你确定这不是个约会？”

“我的天哪，亚蒂！！！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最近看《日瓦戈医生》导致文风似乎被影响到了一点……尤其是本章开头。和其它章节比起来会很突兀吗？


	7. 送出去的围巾

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 将来，当他们回首往事，便会意识到原来这就是两人的第一次约会。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 文风突变注意……

阿尔弗雷德要和伊万一起去看的那部剧——《奥斯卡，你个混账》，在阿尔弗雷德告诉了亚瑟这个剧名时他的表哥两条本就粗得出奇的眉毛拧作一团，搭配炉火纯青的翻白眼技术形成一副极度鄙视的神情——开演的时间是周四晚上。因此，美国小伙安心地睡到了早上十点多，又在床上赖到十一点半才在亚瑟震天响的拍门声中不情不愿地爬起来。他走进浴室，一边刷牙一边看手机，忽然想起自己还没跟伊万约定晚上在哪里见面。

于是他点进短信界面单手打字： **今天几点见？直接去剧院门口吗？**

阿尔弗雷德叼着牙刷注视着这一行字，突然觉得心里痒兮兮的。他眨了眨眼，删掉第二句重新输入：

**我记得你和我住的地方距离不远，不如在荷兰公园碰头一起过去？**

他又觉得这前半句看起来有些奇怪，移动光标把它改成了这个样子：

**我是说，虽然你没告诉过我你到底住哪，但我记得你和我住的地方距离不远，不如在荷兰公园碰头一起过去？**

然后他点击发送，把未锁屏的手机直接搁在洗手台上拿起漱口杯。而伊万的回复正是在他含着满嘴水咕噜咕噜的时候到来的。

**那恐怕不行，我今天白天不在家，要在外面散步取材。不过如果你愿意也可以跟我一起来。**

洗手间里可怜的镜子遭了秧：阿尔弗雷德把漱口水全喷在了上面。然而他顾不得清理，下巴上挂着牙膏沫冲出洗手间大喊起来：“亚蒂——！帮帮忙——！！！”

哈罗德百货的一排橱窗内，新年装饰和彩灯还未被替换；而在百货商店的门口有个穿着米色大衣、系一条白围巾的年轻人，两只手都揣在大衣口袋里。

伊万·布拉金斯基的右手无意识地紧抓着自己的手机。大约一小时以前阿尔弗雷德问伊万他到底在哪里，而伊万考虑到一个不熟悉伦敦地理的美国人可能只找得到地标，回复说自己会在哈罗德门口等他。

他已经在这里等了阿尔弗雷德四十多分钟——从荷兰公园过来，哪怕是走路，四十分钟也该到了。

伊万盯着不远处的马路上一盏圆乎乎的路灯，忍不住开始思索阿尔弗雷德是在路上被困住了，还是干脆放了他的鸽子；也许他向阿尔弗雷德提出“一起来散步”本身就有些不合适——也许这种邀约过于亲密，跨越了“普通朋友”的界限。但是伊万·布拉金斯基实际的交友经验实在少得可怜，他所热衷的各类文学作品对此也没有什么帮助。

我为什么要发出那条信息？伊万询问自己。对了，他发信息的时候正在自然历史博物馆溜冰场的外围。万尼亚被接到伦敦的第一个秋天，斯捷潘和伊利亚就带他一起去过那个冰场：伊万还记得自己那时不会穿冰鞋，伊利亚就蹲在他跟前帮他把脚塞进去、把鞋带调整好。等到上了冰，斯捷潘和伊利亚就像一对帝企鹅守着自己的企鹅宝宝一样一边一个护着他……

原谅伊万·布拉金斯基发那条信息前没有考虑清楚吧，他只是在那一刻感到有些……孤独。

伊万掏出手机，思忖着是否该再发一条短信询问阿尔弗雷德怎么还没到。而就在他输入第二个单词的时候，有人拍上他的肩膀：“嘿！”

伊万无比庆幸自己先抬眼看了一下而不是直接抓住对方的手腕把他甩出去，因为在他面前脸颊泛红、蓝眼睛发亮的年轻人正是阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯。美国小伙穿着黑色大衣和深蓝牛仔裤，大衣领子里露出一件深绿色的高领毛衣。

伊万扬起了眉毛：“这和你平时的穿衣风格可不太一样。”

“是我表哥，”阿尔弗雷德毫无愧疚地把责任都推到了亚瑟身上，尽管一个多小时以前冲进亚瑟书房里央求对方给自己挑一套体面行头的人正是他自己。“他说我不能穿得像个小混混一样进剧院。抱歉让你等了这么久！我刚才实在太饿了，就到附近的麦当劳吃了点东西……”

“美国人就这么喜欢麦当劳吗？”伊万说，“我以为这个刻板印象已经过时了。”

“嘿，你都说了这是刻板印象！”阿尔弗雷德抗议，“我喜欢麦当劳也只代表我自己，不能延伸到其他美国人身上！再说了，这是英国，我去麦当劳只是因为那是我唯一确定能吃的餐厅！”

伊万忍俊不禁：“好吧，你说的也有些道理。不管怎么说，我们先进去吧。”

“是啊，快进去吧，”阿尔弗雷德抱着胳膊缩着脖子跺脚，“我都要冻死了。不过你不会不高兴吗，”在伊万拉开门的时候他突然想起来，“就是，我刚才说的关于英国菜的刻板印象……”

伊万扶着门示意他先进去：“我是俄罗斯人，为什么要不高兴？”

“我们到底是来这里干什么的？”阿尔弗雷德用气声问。

此时他们并肩站在一家男装店里，伊万摩挲着一件大衣的下摆，面上带着沉思的神色；不远处，有一位销售员正从衣架上取下若干件衬衫给顾客过目。阿尔弗雷德两只手背在身后，自从他先前随手捞起一条裤子并瞥见了上面的价签，这位美国小伙就不敢再摸店里的任何东西。还好他从麦当劳出来之前仔细洗了手。

“我想写一个以哈罗德销售员为主角的故事，”伊万低声回答，阿尔弗雷德得加倍专心才能听清，“这里的销售员服务态度都特别热情……我总觉得这里能发掘出不少戏剧冲突。”

“那你干嘛不直接去跟他说话？”阿尔弗雷德瞟了一眼旁边正推荐衬衫的销售员。

伊万又在查看另一件大衣了：“我就是在偷听他们的对话。这样才自然。”

“哦……”阿尔弗雷德只能憋出这么一个字眼，他实在对艺术创作一窍不通，难道这些人在观察素材的时候都跟间谍一样吗？

男装店销售员胳膊上搭着一摞衬衫，领着顾客向试衣间去了。伊万轻叹一声，立刻放下了手里的风衣，先前的专注神情一扫而光。

“有帮助吗？”阿尔弗雷德问。

“这可不好说，”伊万说，“不到真的动笔，谁也不知道自己观察到的细节到底有没有用。啊，”他忽然睁大了眼睛，抓住阿尔弗雷德的手腕，“过来一下。”

“去哪？”阿尔弗雷德低头看向握着自己腕子的那只手，伊万的手很大但骨节分明，握在黑色的袖口上越发白得像雪。

“这个，”伊万没有直接回答阿尔弗雷德的问题。他在一排衣架前站定，放开阿尔弗雷德的手，从衣架上取下一条围巾。“你不是忘了戴围巾吗？”

“呃，你的意思难道是——”

伊万捧着那条围巾，将它搭在了阿尔弗雷德的脖子上。

“真的不用——”

伊万没有理会他。他捏着围巾的布料，绕着阿尔弗雷德的脖子围了几圈——伊万的手指因此接近他的后颈时，阿尔弗雷德简直错觉空气中有静电——把暴露在大衣领口外的部分遮得严严实实。然后他又调整着围巾的松紧度和位置，使它保持在一个不会太紧同时足够好看的状态。做这一切的时候他的嘴唇微微抿起，在暖色灯光下显得莹润又柔软，而两扇浓密的睫毛低垂着，像两片蝶翼从阿尔弗雷德的心上掠过。

“好了，”伊万说，退后一步打量着自己的成果，露出浅浅的微笑，“果然很合适。”

阿尔弗雷德低头去看：“呃——”

“那边有镜子。”伊万推着他。

于是阿尔弗雷德注视着镜子里的自己，一个金发蓝眼的美国小伙，穿着黑色大衣，脖子上围着一条驼色带深灰和赭褐格纹的围巾；衣着搭配不是他的强项，但这似乎确实挺合适的。而且这条围巾相当柔软暖和。

他又瞥向镜面上伊万的倒影。现在他们两个都戴着围巾，就好像是某种……某种……

“感觉如何？”伊万问他。

“呃，”阿尔弗雷德回过神来，“我觉得很不错。”

伊万点头：“那就这条了。”他把那条围巾从阿尔弗雷德脖子上取了下来。

“等等，什么？”

伊万大踏步朝收款台走去：“别急，我们得先付款才能让你把它戴出去。”

“等等！”阿尔弗雷德追上伊万拍上他的肩膀，“我不能让你替我——我是说，它肯定很贵——”

“没关系，”伊万已经在掏钱包了，“就当是迟来的新年礼物吧。”他对阿尔弗雷德笑了笑。

“那我也不能——”阿尔弗雷德张口结舌，“不能——”

伊万停住了脚步，他的微笑消失了，取而代之的是某种困惑又似乎有些伤心的表情：“你不愿意收我的礼物吗？”他轻声问。

“我不是这个意思！”

“那你为什么要这样阻止我？我花的又不是你的钱。”

伊万结账时收款台显示的数额让阿尔弗雷德感到心脏又停跳了一秒。

“好啦，”伊万似乎全然不觉，他问收款员借了把剪刀剪去了围巾上的标牌，又一次给阿尔弗雷德围上它，“这样你就不会冷了。”

阿尔弗雷德深呼吸：“听着，伊万，我非常感激你的好意，但我们才认识——”

“嘿，万尼亚！”一道粗哑的嗓音打断了阿尔弗雷德正准备传授的朋友间互相送礼的常识。他和伊万一同朝声音传来的方向转过头去，只见一个银发红眼的男人咧嘴笑着走来，摆动四肢的方式浸着股洒脱不羁的劲头。

“基尔伯特，”伊万说，“可没想到会在这里见到你。”

“今天提前完工了，我溜出来给阿西买皮带，”基尔伯特走到了他们跟前，“你简直不能想象！他的三条皮带都让阿尔弗雷德给啃烂了！”

“这倒是个有趣的……咳。我是说，阿尔弗雷德年纪不小了吧，”阿尔弗雷德相当确信伊万说这句话的时候瞥了自己一眼。“难道还需要磨牙吗？”

“谁知道呢，”基尔伯特重重叹气，“狗也不一定就比猫好养啊！不说这个了，你又是来干什么的？观察人类？”他的视线落在了阿尔弗雷德身上，“这是你朋友？”

“你好，”阿尔弗雷德伸出手，“我是，呃，阿尔弗雷德。我是伊万的——”

“同学，”伊万接话，“等开学我们就是同学了。”

“呣，”基尔伯特用他那双红色的眼睛毫不客气地上下打量了一番阿尔弗雷德，然后点了点头，在这个恰巧和自家宠物狗同名的年轻人肩膀上重重拍了一下。“挺好！”

伊利亚·布拉金斯基摘下眼镜，将手背搭在因盯久了屏幕而发热的眼皮上。他所负责的作者虽然昨天按时交了章节稿件，却在稿子里夹杂了大量古旧的表达方式，让伊利亚恍惚间觉得自己是在读什么十八世纪而非二十一世纪的小说。虽然“古旧”从某种意义上来说也是这位作者的卖点……

他的手机响起了短信提示音。

伊利亚挪开手，没有重新戴上眼镜，而是按着额角直接拿起手机。基尔伯特·贝什米特给他发送了一条短信，使用大量纯大写的字母，让他更头痛了：

**在哈罗德看到万尼亚了，和一个金毛小子走在一起，看着还挺亲密！他不会是交了男朋友吧？！！他跟你说过这事儿没有？？**

伊利亚盯了一会儿手机屏幕，慢慢伸出手，重新戴上了眼镜。

他又读了两遍基尔伯特发来的信息。内容还是那些内容，显然他并没有因为看稿子太累出现幻觉。

他放下手机。万尼亚，和一个金毛小子在一起……万尼亚，交了个男朋友？

不，如果有这种事伊万一定会和他说的……对吗？

伊利亚感到自己体内像是燃起一阵邪火。他又不跟万尼亚住在一起，自然无法得知儿子的生活出现了哪些变化——如果他们住在一起，就算万尼亚想隐瞒，他应该也能看出一些端倪！但偏偏和万尼亚同居一宅的是斯捷潘——那个混蛋到底在干什么！他就是这样保护他们的儿子的吗！

伊利亚重新拿起手机撰写新短信，在收信人一栏直接输入了伊万的号码。但是他刚输入一个单词又犹豫起来：万尼亚毕竟已经成年了，他这样询问会不会显得太多管闲事，反而让孩子抵触？

伊利亚删掉了伊万的号码。可是他能跟谁说这件事呢？

另一个号码，在他背下伊万的号码之前就烂熟于心的一个号码，在伊利亚脑海中大喇喇地蹦了出来。

“绝对不可能。”伊利亚嘟囔着把手机屏幕朝下拍在了桌面上。要相信万尼亚，相信……

“那个……”他听到一声柔和的询问，“伊利亚，你刚才说什么不可能？出什么问题了吗？”

伊利亚眨了一下眼睛。他侧过头去，发现右边工位上的实习生王耀正关切地望着自己——王耀是个中国来的留学生，刚刚本科毕业，在这家出版社找了个实习职位。伊利亚负责指导他，因为自己也曾体验过拿着签证漂泊异乡的感受，对这个中国年轻人就特别照顾些。

“没什么，”伊利亚干咳一声，“私事。继续工作吧。”

“这家吧，”伊万指着一家挂着木头招牌的小餐馆，“伊廖沙他们出版社的中国实习生首肯过的，一定不会差。”

“好，就它了，”阿尔弗雷德推开餐馆门，“不过他们不会没有英文菜单吧……啊，您好？”

冬季的伦敦天黑得很早，中国城的灯光已然亮起来了。他们从哈罗德百货出来时，阿尔弗雷德提出在戏剧开演前他们可以先去吃晚餐，由他买单——作为对那条围巾的一点回报。

“剧院离中国城很近，”伊万同意了，“就到那边去吧。”

“怎么过去？地铁？”阿尔弗雷德问。

“走着去就行了，”伊万说，“能靠自己的脚走路就不要浪费地铁钱。”

阿尔弗雷德忍不住瞥了一眼脖子上的围巾：“你的消费观还真是……”

“什么？”伊万已经走出几步，显然对路线相当熟悉。

“……不同寻常。”

离开那座小餐馆时距离戏剧开演时间还颇为充裕，于是阿尔弗雷德和伊万慢悠悠地在中国城走着。闻到一阵面包房的香气时，阿尔弗雷德忽然感到一种“万事圆满”的幸福感：他因美食而饱足，脖颈上的围巾柔软而保暖，抬头便能看见悬挂在步行道上的一排排红灯笼，街道两侧的路灯则散发着暖黄的柔和光辉。还有伊万，他一句话也不必说，只是在阿尔弗雷德身边行走着就是完美的……阿尔弗雷德又被一种无法言喻的忧愁包围，因为这幸福的一刻似乎即将要终结了——

然后他想起他们并不是马上要道别，接下来还有一场戏剧能把他此时的感受延续下去。

阿尔弗雷德先是感激，然后才意识到：他这是怎么了？为什么和另一个男性一起走在晚间的伦敦中国城会让他有这样的情绪变化？

“那就是中国城的牌坊。”伊万说。

“嗯？什么？”

伊万指向那座由红色立柱和青色“屋顶”组成的门式结构：“那个——也算是个地标了。”

注视着这座牌坊的时候他便想起斯捷潘和伊利亚有一张合影就是在这里拍的——事实上就是伊万拍的。伊万被收养后的第一年圣诞节假期，布拉金斯基一家外出用餐；自然而然，这种时候只有中国城的餐馆营业。伊万对那顿饭本身早就没了印象，但是却忘不了他们吃完饭在街上散步，走过牌坊的时候，斯捷潘突然说：

“等等，伊廖沙——你肩膀上沾了根线头。别动。”

伊利亚停住脚步，而斯捷潘伸手拈起那根线头，他低垂着眼，动作轻柔得像是从田间拈起一朵花；伊利亚则一直微微偏着头注视他做完这些，于是待斯捷潘抬眼的时候，金色与红色恰好对上。斯捷潘和伊利亚像是怔住了似的对视了几秒钟——就在那几秒钟里，一直观察着他们的伊万尚且年幼的心感到一种震动。他忽然明白了他所目睹的事物有这样一个名字：“爱”。

当两位养父挪开视线的时候，伊万说：“我……我能不能给你们拍张照？”

他迫切地想要留下什么来证明自己所看到的东西。

“给我们？当然了，”斯捷潘说，“伊廖沙，你带相机没有？”

这是伊万·布拉金斯基第一次体悟到“爱”的面目。他一直记得那个小小的事件，哪怕这对斯捷潘和伊利亚而言可能是再平常不过的一件事，哪怕他们自己都可能不再在乎这件事，伊万也忘不了它。

“哇，”阿尔弗雷德说，“那你能不能给我拍张照？”

伊万稍微抬起眉。阿尔弗雷德睁大了眼睛望着牌坊，似乎想记住它的每一根线条；他从口袋里掏出手机递给伊万，湛蓝的眼睛倒映着周围的灯光，就好像湖面上落满了星星。“拜托啦伊万！我觉得旅游的时候留影还是挺重要的！”

伊万莞尔：“好吧。”

他注视着阿尔弗雷德挂着灿烂的笑容摆出有些傻气的V字手势，但就在他准备按下快门的时候——

“等等，”阿尔弗雷德说，“不如拍个合影吧？”

伊万愣了：“合影？”

“这里是你带我来的嘛，”阿尔弗雷德径直搂过伊万的肩膀，把手机拿回自己手里，“来吧！”

伊万对着镜头露出有些无奈的微笑时，心里也拿定了注意：他终于知道该用什么照片做斯捷潘的Ins头像了。

伊万跟斯捷潘说过他大概要到晚上十一点之后才能到家。于是秉持着人到中年少熬夜原则的斯捷潘只是给儿子留了客厅的灯，不等他回来就睡了。

偌大的一张床中央只摆了一只枕头，显得有些空旷；而就在这只枕头边安放着一条米色的围巾。已经沉入睡眠的斯捷潘从被子里伸出一只手，搭在这条围巾上。

伊万自然不会知道、也没兴趣知道他故意让斯捷潘拿走的围巾被用在了这种场合。他轻手轻脚地进了门，轻手轻脚地上楼，便准备洗漱休息了。

睡前他最后一次看了手机。斯捷潘和伊利亚在牌坊前的合影存在电脑里，他可以明天再去处理；除此以外还有一份重要的素材：一张空着的剧院座椅的照片。

他和阿尔弗雷德进了剧院后要求美国人先不要坐下，以便拍下那张照片——而当阿尔弗雷德询问他的用意时，伊万表示这要等到照片派上用场的时候才能让他知道。阿尔弗雷德因此而十足哀怨的表情极大地取悦了他。

而就在伊万想到阿尔弗雷德的时候，美国人的短信来了。

他发给了伊万一张由三张图组成的表情包。

第一张图是一幅莎士比亚的肖像画，配字是William。

第二张图是一张梨的照片，配字是pear。

第三张图，则是一张合成的、莎士比亚从肖像里伸出胳膊摇晃一只梨的图片，配字是William Shakespeare。

伊万噗嗤一声笑了出来。

阿尔弗雷德紧跟着发了一条： **你写剧本的话我猜你会喜欢这个！特别有创意是不是！**

伊万嘴角噙着笑意回复： **不错，琼斯，娱乐性非常强。**

他想了想，又补了一条： **我准备休息了。晚安。**

**哇，这么早？**

**快要开学了。你也应该注意调整作息。**

**哦不🤯这可真是太可怕了！你这样说不怕我做噩梦吗！**

伊万没注意自己又笑了： **晚安，阿尔弗雷德。**

然后他关了机，将手机搁在床头柜上，钻进了被子里。


End file.
